Serdaigle, sérieux ? Et ton Scroutt !
by Muira
Summary: Ann, 6e année à Serdaigle, ce que je préfère : observer le microcosme poudlardien et mettre la pagaille. Ce que je déteste : les têtes à claques made in Gryffondor. Mais quand on décide de fouiner vers chez eux, il arrive parfois des choses étranges...
1. Encore une

**Serdaigle, sérieux et travailleurs ? Et ton Scroutt !**

**_Disclaimer: _**Mme Rowling a eu la bonté de me prêter son monde magique mais j'en ai quand même un peu rajouté. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (eh, non !)

* * *

**_Chapitre I_ : _Encore une_**

- Annie ma chérie, lève-toi !

- Mmm…

- Tu vas être en retard Annie !

- Mmm… non.

Silence. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Bon allez, Annie, debout ! Sinon j'emploie la manière forte !

-Mmm…ok !

Il n'y a pas à dire: ma mère a des arguments très convaincants. Mais si vous ne vous êtes jamais fait réveiller par une cascade d'eau glacée, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Mais m'man, il est sept heures et demie !

- Exact, et comme je m'en doutais, ta malle n'est pas finie !

- Oh, il reste juste deux trois trucs à mettre dedans, dis-je évasivement en tentant de sortir de mon lit.

- Deux trois trucs, mais qui vont nous faire partir à dix heures trente !répliqua ma mère en riant avant de refermer la porte.

- Mais y'a pas de problèmes, on part à onze heures !

Derrière la porte, sa voix étouffée me parvint :

- Non chérie, je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail ce matin ! On décolle à dans une heure !

Zut, c'est vrai ! J'allais devoir attendre trois heures à la gare. Quelle poisse ! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça ne m'arrivait jamais.

Je me suis arrachée de mon lit comme je le pus – il faut bien dire que cet édredon est plutôt douillet – et suis allé me réveiller sous la douche. Y'en a c'est le café, moi c'est la douche. Remarquez, y'en a aussi c'est le café et la douche, et puis le thé aussi. Ma mère est comme ça.

Douche prise, malle faite, petit-déjeuner englouti. Il ne manquait plus que… Merlin ! ma baguette ! Dire que j'allais l'oublier sur ma table de nuit… Un dernier regard à ma petite chambre et je descendis en trombe l'escalier de l'immeuble en m'appliquant à faire le plus de bruit possible dans l'entrée. Je savais que la concierge ne sortirait pas pour m'engueuler parce qu'à cette heure-là elle faisait son affreuse teinture jaunâtre – il paraît que ça s'appelle blond doré. Elle va encore faire une crise à ma mère à son retour, mais moi je serai loin…

Dix heures ont sonnées à l'église la plus proche. Moi, dans la gare, je passe le temps en regardant les aiguilles de l'immense horloge du hall. Et je regarde les gens. J'adore regarder le monde autour de moi mais je déteste être au milieu de ce monde. Paradoxal ? Pas du tout, quand on est au centre du monde on ne peut pas tout observer. C'est l'intérêt d'être à l'écart. Avec ça vous avez toute ma philosophie de vie. Elle ne vous plaît pas ? Moi, si.

Ça y'est, les premières robes noires ont commencé à arriver. Il est temps d'aller sur la voie 9¾ et de me trouver un compartiment vide au fond du train. Ça devient une habitude, au bout de 6 ans, et Liz viendra dans un quart d'heure me retrouver. Elizabeth Cullen, ma meilleure amie. Notre rencontre n'a rien de très original : on s'est retrouvées dans le même dortoir, avec Sarah Wader et Ida Higgins, et de fil en aiguille on est devenues très proches. Des amies, quoi. Sarah et Ida sont sympas aussi mais avec Liz on partage la même vision du monde, alors ça crée plus de liens.

J'entends de plus en plus de brouhahas sur le quai et dans le train. Heureusement que les gens ont toujours tendance à se grouper au milieu, je suis tranquille en queue de train. Mais bon, ça serait bien que Liz arrive vite parce que mon livre est bientôt fini. J'en ai encore plein ma malle mais je préfèrerai ne pas tout finir en un mois, comme l'année dernière. Enfin, l'avantage de ne lire que de la littérature classique, c'est qu'on en trouve des rayons entiers à Poudlard. De toute façon je vois mal Mme Pince se renseigner sur les nouveautés romanesques, elle préfèrera acheter une énième édition de Shakespeare. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la littérature était "importante" à Poudlard. On est quand même dans une Ecole de Magie… et, au vu de la qualité des ouvrages, je dirais qu'on ne doit pas être plus d'une dizaine à savoir que la bibliothèque abrite un certain nombre de classiques.

- Annie !

-Hey Lizzy ! T'en as mis du temps ! Et arrête de m'appeler Annie, ça fait vieux !

- Hum, sympa l'accueil ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Oh, juste trois petites heures, dis-je

- Ah… remarque, j'aurais pas dû poser la question, il suffit de regarder ton bouquin ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de moi et s'allongea à plat ventre en sortant un magazine de son immense sac orange en tissu.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Pas trop mal, dit-elle. Sauf que j'ai dû passer trois semaines avec mes petits cousins. J'adore les enfants, mais à petites doses, grogna-t-elle. Ils voulaient tout le temps jouer, que je fasse de la magie, que je leur raconte des histoires – d' "amour", précisa-t-elle en minaudant comme une gamine, ce qui, je pense, était une imitation de sa cousine –, que je les promène, bref j'ai fait du baby-sitting. T'aurais vu ma mère, et la leur ! Elles croyaient que j'adorais ça, du coup elles me les ont tout le temps laissés !

Je ris à la voir ronchonner comme ça. C'était la vraie Liz. La fille râleuse, parfois très chiante, qui cultivait un je-m'en-foutisme avec un sérieux que les profs auraient préféré voir dans ses devoirs.

On continue à bavarder sur ses vacances. En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, comme d'habitude. Maman ne gagne pas assez d'argent pour qu'on parte en voyage alors j'ai une fois de plus passé deux mois à visiter Londres dans ses moindres recoins. Mes seuls voyages dans l'année, c'est le Poudlard Express. Liz a bien essayé une fois de m'inviter mais j'ai préféré ne pas rencontrer la famille dont elle me fait chaque année un tableau horrible. Elle m'a répondu : " Je te comprends. Et je suis contente que tu me prenne pas pour une folle, mais bon, je t'invitais parce que ma mère m'a quand même inculqué un minimum de politesse". Ça m'a fait bien rire. Une autre qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié ma réponse.

Entre temps, le train s'était mis en marche. Le paysage défilait et je me mis à le contempler tandis que Liz était retournée à son magazine – de mode, certainement, mais je précise que se moquer des nouvelles tendances et des mannequins, c'est sa passion. Moi je préfère ma campagne.

Soudain, du bruit nous parvint du wagon d'à-côté. Liz ronchonna encore et se leva avec difficulté de sa banquette. Elle n'est pourtant pas bien épaisse, mais je la soupçonne de s'être endormie sur son magazine.

- C'est quoi encore ! grogna-t-elle.

- Sûrement des gamins, dis-je sans quitter ma fenêtre des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, Ann, mais "gamin" ici s'emploie indistinctement de la première à la septième année, alors tu devrais t'améliorer en déduction !

- Va te faire cuire une bouse Liz ! grognai-je en retour. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir !

- Mais c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire ! Je vais leur faire passer l'envie de faire un boucan pareil !

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils vont être morts de trouille ! répliquai-je en me moquant.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une Cullen en colère ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de notre compartiment.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le compartiment voisin quand soudain la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit violemment et deux formes sombre furent éjectées.

- Redis une fois ça Servilius et tu le regretteras ! hurla une voix.

- ça vaut pour toi aussi, Wilkes ! cria une autre.

Je regardai Lizzy quiarborait une expression de lassitude sur le visage.

- Evidemment ! soupirai-je.

- Evidemment ! répondit-elle.

* * *

Voilà... fin du premier chapitre. Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez... allez-y (c'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher !) Bouton bleu ! Insultes, applaudissements, critiques, avis... je prends tout ! 

La suite arrive dans une semaine environ... cela dépendra de ma disponibilité et de mon avance...


	2. Mission presque impossible

_**Chapitre II : mission (presque) impossible**_

Les deux zigotos de Serpentard partirent en lançant regards noirs et injures aux occupants du compartiment qui ne prirent même pas la peine de les relever.

Ils nous avaient remarquées. Les Maraudeurs. Est-ce vraiment encore la peine de les présenter ? ça ne m'étonnerait pas que leur renommée soit mondiale. J'exagère peut-être un chouilla… Bon, d'accord c'est parti pour un rapide tour d'horizon. C'est simple, ils sont quatre : Lupin, Black, Pettigrow et Potter. Ils sont Gryffondor, ce qui équivaut à irresponsables. En fait, leur but dans la vie c'est de faire des blagues et d'emmerder le maximum d'élèves. Au bout de la sixième année, on peut dire que c'est réussi.

Bref, comme on peut le voir, je ne les porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur. J'aime bien Pettigrow, il est sympa, en tout cas il n'est pas arrogant comme Potter. Lupin, lui il joue à l'homme mystère, il sourit, il est gentil avec tout le monde mais ça ne l'empêche pas de participer à toutes les blagues. Quant à Black… ben… bref. En fait, pour tout dire, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis ma première année. J'ai un peu honte, on va me prendre pour une midinette sans cervelle. Mais je n'y peux rien, ça me tombe dessus sans prévenir. De toutes façons, personne n'est au courant, et comme je cultive un dédain particulier pour les Maraudeurs, je ne prête même plus attention au fait qu'il est particulièrement mignon.

- Cullen ? s'étonna Potter en nous voyant. Moi je comptais pour du beurre, c'était bien connu.

En réalité, Liz attirait les regards parce qu'elle était jolie et originale. Personne d'autre ne s'habillait en arc-en-ciel à Poudlard. Enfin si, moi ! Mais à côté de Liz on ne me remarquait pas.

- Ouais Potter, ça vous dirait de faire un peu moins de bruit quand vous égorgez des Serpentard ?

Lupin sourit, Pettigrow pouffa, Black et Potter firent leur sourire de séducteur. Rien d'original.

- Pas de problème, de toutes façons ils ne devraient pas revenir ! Tu veux discuter Cullen ? demanda Black en lui faisant signe de rentrer dans leur compartiment.

- Nan Black, mon devoir sur les Véracrasses me paraît plus intéressant ! répondit Liz en repartant dans notre propre compartiment.

Et moi, je la suivis. D'accord, ça fait un peu mouton comme comportement mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'immiscer dans cette conversation ô combien intéressante, et je ne vois pas plus de raison de rester comme un cruche au milieu du couloir. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs sont déjà partis.

- Tu n'as réellement pas fini ton devoir ? demandai-je à Liz en refermant la porte.

- Nan, ça m'énervait. Je me suis dit que je trouverai plus d'idées quand je serai vraiment obligée de le faire.

- La veille de le rendre, c'est ça ? soupirai-je

- Exactement ! dit-elle en souriant.

Je me suis tue, je ne la comprenais que trop bien. Mais j'estimais tout de même que deux mois étaient suffisants pour rédiger cinq devoirs. Je me remis donc à contempler le paysage.

Très vite, des nuages noirs envahirent le ciel et de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur les vitres… ou s'engouffrèrent par la partie que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je lançai un juron sonore sous l'œil amusé de Liz et refermai la vitre. Et comme la pluie brouillait à présent la vitre, j'avais gagné le droit de reprendre mon livre et de le finir.

Après de longues heures de réel ennui, le devoir de Liz était presque fini et mon livre un vieux souvenir. Je soupirai pour la énième fois.

- C'est gentil de vouloir faire le ventilateur, Annie, mais sans effet ! dit Liz en roulant son parchemin après avoir soigneusement rangé sa plume.

- Ne m'appelle pas Annie ! grognai-je.

Liz sourit.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire cette année ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi…

Tous les ans depuis notre deuxième année, nous nous fixions un objectif à atteindre avant juin. Notre première mission était de faire virer le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avait, ma foi, pas trop mal réussi. Mais c'était assez simple puisque le poste était maudit, et aucun prof ne restait plus d'un an. Donc on n'a jamais su si c'était sous le coup de nos efforts ou simplement du destin qu'il était parti.

L'année suivante, on avait décidé de caser Denis Osten, l'un de nos camarade Serdaigle, avec une gentille Poufsouffle, Amelia Bones. En fait, l'objectif était plutôt de faire enrager Mary-Sue, une fille de notre maison qui a un an de plus que nous, qui craquait pour Denis.

Pour notre quatrième année, on avait voulu réitérer notre exploit mais on avait mis la barre beaucoup plus haut : faire tomber une peste de Gryffondor amoureuse d'un des pires Serpentard. On a bien failli rater notre coup mais le Serpentard était heureusement très amoureux et la fille assez fière d'être l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

Et puis l'année dernière, ça a été notre chef-d'œuvre, si bien que je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir faire mieux. C'était l'année des BUSE, on n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'imagination au début donc on avait décidé de faire un coup en rapport avec les examens. Et puis la tête de Sally Jones, une insupportable greluche de Poufsouffle, s'est imposée à nous. Pour faire court, à la veille des examens, Sally est tombée en dépression et n'a pas pu passer ses BUSE. Dommage ! Ça faisait cinq ans qu'on se retenait avec Liz…

Mais cette année, je n'avais plus d'idées… Il fallait quelque chose de grand, quelque chose qui ait un impact…

- Moi j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure, dit Liz, interrompant ainsi mes pensées.

- Quoi donc ? Ça va faire du bruit ?

- Non, je pensais plus à un truc… discret.

- Discret ! m'écriai-je.

Ce n'était pas Liz Cullen. C'était une imposteur, un Serpentard polynectarisé, une…

- Mais beaucoup plus intéressant !

- Mouais, bougonnai-je, pas vraiment convaincue.

- les Maraudeurs, dit Liz simplement.

- Pardon ! Quoi les Maraudeurs !

Elle est définitivement devenue folle. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec les Maraudeurs ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué un truc depuis l'année dernière ?

- Heu…

- Et toi qui te dis observatrice, railla-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en réfléchissant. Les Maraudeurs… les blagues, ça c'est normal… les insultes aux Serpentard, ça aussi… la drague et les copines, pas nouveau… les sorties, non plus… Ah mais oui ! les sorties ! L'année dernière, quelquefois ils étaient plus…

- Fatigués !

- Dix points pour Serdaigle ! lança Liz ironiquement.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ?

- Oh, Annie ! Tu as oublié ton cerveau chez toi, c'est ça ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Et si tu m'expliquais clairement ? Avoue que c'est un peu brumeux comme plan : "Les Maraudeurs".

- C'est simple : on va savoir pourquoi ils sont plus crevés que les autres années !

- Mais c'est nul ! On s'en fout ! m'écriai-je

Liz parut vexée. Puis un sourire en coin se peignit sur sa bouche :

- Dis donc toi ! T'es toujours bizarre quand on parle d'eux ! T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Oups… Je me composai en quatrième vitesse un visage neutre et dis en me moquant :

- Moi ? Mais bien sûr, tu ne savais que j'étais secrètement amoureuse de Potter depuis ma première année ?

Elle sourit et ne dit rien. Je marquai un point. Après un silence durant lequel je réfléchissais à sa proposition, je finis par abdiquer :

- D'accord ! Après tout, on n'a jamais essayé, et puis on ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait découvrir de … compromettant ! dis-je avec un petit sourire sardonique.

- Ah c'est bien toi, ça ! dit-elle en riant. Ça va être génial, faudra qu'on mette tout au point ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais faire un petit somme !

Je retournai à la contemplation de ma fenêtre en songeant à cette conversation. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose pour moi, c'était certain… Je me sentais coupable de ne rien lui dire, mais en toute sincérité, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui révéler… Que j'étais amoureuse de Black ? Mais je m'en fichais moi-même, c'était plus de l'attirance physique qu'autre chose. Et puis je ne gagnerai rien que les moqueries de Liz…

Pfou ! C'est compliqué tout ça !

* * *

Voilà... merci pour vos reviews, si vous voulez me faire plaisir... recommencez !

La suite vendredi prochain... et comme je suis sympa, en exclusivité pour vous, le titre: _**Terrain glissant**_


	3. Terrain glissant

Chapitre III : terrain glissant 

- Putain, Ann tu fais quoi ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! criai-je à Liz en descendant de la diligence.

Le problème c'est que les éléments semblaient se déchaîner contre moi. Déjà cette pluie de merde qui brouillait mes lunettes. Et puis là, juste entre moi et le petit chemin qui menait aux marches du château, une énorme mare de boue. Et tous les élèves qui me poussaient, à gauche, à droite, derrière, j'allais finir par tomber deda…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahh ! Putain ! Qui est le co…

J'étais tombée dedans. La tête la première… je venais de prendre un bain de boue devant l'école entière, ou presque. Pas que je fasse une fixation sur l'apparence, c'est pas mon style, mais quand même ! Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, et cette fois-ci je vais vraiment m'énerver !

- Sirius ! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais !

- Mais quoi Rem' ?

- Quoi ! T'as même pas vu ? Mais tu viens de faire tomber Allaeys !

- Qui ? Où ça ? Ah, merde !

Ah… il semblerait que je sois découverte. Hum, à voir les petits rires des filles d'à côté, je dois être merveilleuse assise dans cette mare, avec mon masque à la boue et mes vêtements trempés et sales.

- Oh ! désolé Allas ! dit-il en me tendant une main.

- Allaeys, corrigeai-je machinalement tandis qu'il m'aide à me relever.

- De rien.

Hein ! D'accord… Quelle idée Liz avait-elle eu là de s'occuper des Maraudeurs ! ça allait être une longue, très longue année !

- Bon, Ann, qu'est-ce que tu fout ? m'apostropha justement mon amie avant de découvrir ma tenue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Eh bien… je suis comme qui dirait tombée dans une mare de boue !

Elle se mit à rire ce qui me vexa un peu. Elle s'en rendit compte et passa affectueusement un bras par dessus mon épaule au risque de se tâcher elle aussi de boue – mais connaissant Liz, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

- Allez, viens, On va te nettoyer ! Mais si tu ne cours pas, on va être trempées avant d'arriver au château !

On courut donc jusqu'au grand Hall. Par chance la plupart des élèves étaient pressés de s'asseoir et il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde en dehors de la Grande Salle. Les toilettes du couloir est étaient minuscules mais cela suffisait pour enlever toute cette boue. Quelques sortilèges de Récurvite sur mes vêtements et je devenais à peu près présentable. Du moins n'étais-je plus trempée et boueuse jusqu'aux cheveux.

- Allez, c'est bon ! Viens, on va rater la Répartition !

Ça serait dommage, en effet, pensai-je ironiquement. D'ailleurs ça n'intéressait pas plus Liz, je le savais, mais elle devait avoir – encore – quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Au fait, qui t'as bousculée ? demanda-t-elle distraitement en chemin.

- Black, marmonnai-je.

- Sérieux ?

- Nan je crois que c'est Sirius son prénom.

- Très drôle, _Annie_ ! répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur ce surnom affreux.

- Oui, c'est lui. Pas changé.

- Tant mieux, ça va être encore plus drôle alors !

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je légèrement inquiète. Quand Liz dit ce genre de choses, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon.

- Je t'expliquerai, me souffla-t-elle tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la table des Serdaigle.

J'entendis quelques rires sur mon passage et vis quelques sourires moqueurs – surtout féminins. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais comme de ma première chaussette. Ça faisait cinq ans que tout le monde se moquait, ouvertement ou pas, de moi alors une fois de plus…

Je m'assis donc tranquillement et m'intéressai distraitement à la file de nouveaux qui suivaient, l'air craintif mais enthousiaste, une McGonagall toujours aussi pincée.

Après l'affreuse chanson du Choixpeau qui ne variait pas ses thèmes, la Répartition commença et je sentis mes pensées partir loin de la Grande Salle. Mais ma voisine, qui se trouva être une cinquième année du nom de Robin Lindblon, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Alors, Allaeys, on essaye de se rendre intéressante ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix mi-moqueuse mi-menaçante, mais assez forte pour que ses amies l'entendent. Laisse-moi te dire que tu t'y prend très mal. Franchement, tomber dans la boue pour que Sirius te voie, c'est pitoyable !

Elle se mit à rire méchamment, suivie de ses amies. Liz leur jeta un coup d'œil indifférent mais voyant que je ne répliquais pas, ne dit rien non plus. Elle savait que je n'appréciais pas que l'on prenne ma défense lorsque je pouvais le faire moi-même. Et si j'avais décidé de les laisser médire, elle n'y changerait rien.

Je me détournai donc des pestes sans répondre – et elles ne dirent rien de plus, peut-être pensaient-elles que Robin avait été assez effrayante – et m'intéressai à la conversation que Liz menait avec les deux jumeaux de notre classe, Owen et Meurig. Ils venaient de passer les deux mois d'été au fin fond de la campagne galloise, pays de leurs ancêtres où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. Apparemment ils avaient apprécié, et moi, fidèle à mon goût pour la nature sauvage, je les écoutai avec passion. Owen et Meurig Voyle étaient presque les seuls élèves avec qui Liz et moi pouvions avoir une conversation normale sans qu'elle tourne au conflit ou à l'ennui. Surtout Owen en fait. Je le considérai presque comme mon meilleur ami et Liz avait, je crois, un petit faible pour lui. Jamais elle ne me l'avouera, mais j'étais assez proche d'elle pour le sentir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous les élèves exténués étaient partis se perdre dans les bras de Morphée, Liz et moi étions confortablement assises dans les moelleux fauteuils de notre Salle commune et appréciions enfin le silence qui s'étendait sur le château. Je finis par le briser en demandant à mi-voix :

- Alors, ce plan ? Tu m'en parles maintenant ?

- Il faut que je le peaufine un peu… commença Liz. Je crus percevoir une hésitation dans sa voix mais cette émotion était si rare chez elle que je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

- Et je servirai à quoi alors ? protestai-je

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Compte tenu des récents événements…

- Quels évènements ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? la coupai-je encore une fois.

- Oh, mais laisse-moi finir, répéta-t-elle, un peu énervée. Je parle de ce que cette dinde de Robin t'as dit à table. Ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais pour les aborder et devenir plus proches d'eux.

- Comment ça, devenir plus proches ?

- Mais c'est évident, Annie ! Comment veux-tu découvrir quoi que ce soit en restant loin d'eux ? Ce n'est pas en les observant et en les suivant qu'on va savoir ce qu'ils cachent ! Ce sont les Maraudeurs, Annie, ils connaissent bien mieux que nous les recoins du château et ils ont l'habitude d'être discrets ! La nuit, ajouta-t-elle devant mon regard franchement dubitatif.

- Alors on va devoir se mêler aux groupies hystériques ? demandai-je, ennuyée.

- Je… je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. J'essaye de trouver un autre angle d'attaque, et tu peux toujours y penser toi aussi. Mais prépare-toi à sortir de ton cocon dès qu'on commencera. Ça ne sera pas de tout repos, prédit-elle avec son petit sourire machiavélique qui, ce soir-là, ne me plut pas beaucoup.

Mais sur quel chemin glissant m'étais-je engagée ? Je prenais enfin conscience que pour satisfaire un pari de gamine j'allais devoir sacrifier ce qui était devenu mon train-train quotidien, certes moqué et dénigré, qui me plaisait. Une tranquillité relative qui serait lettre morte dès que Liz ouvrirait le feu.


	4. Première tentative

_**Chapitre IV : première tentative**_

****

- A ton avis ça peut être quoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous très chères ? fit Liz en s'asseyant à côté d'Ida qui discutait avec animation avec sa voisine – Sarah évidemment, qui d'autre ? Ces deux-là étaient inséparables.

- Ah, Elizabeth et Ann ! On ne vous a pas vues hier soir ! s'exclama Ida en se retournant.

Ida était bien la seule dans tout Poudlard a appelé Lizzy par son prénom complet.

- C'est parce que nous avions des tas de choses à nous dire, minaudai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

- C'est vrai ? fit Sarah avec excitation, comme si je m'apprêtais à lui révéler le secret du millénaire. Mais, c'est super ! Les vacances t'ont fait du bien, hein ?

Peut-être pensait-elle que je m'étais enfin "civilisée", comme elle disait tout le temps. J'allais lui répondre le contraire mais un regard de Liz m'en empêcha. Ah oui ! Le plan… Si on commençait à croire que j'étais devenue normale, on avancerait plus vite…

- Et alors, de quoi parliez vous ? répéta Liz avec un sourire charmant.

- De la surprise de Dumbledore ! Tu sais, hier, au banquet, il a dit qu'on devait lui confirmer certains choses avant qu'il nous annonce un changement pour cette année !

- Ah, mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! Je n'y pensais plus, s'écria Liz en riant niaisement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle jouait parfaitement la comédie. Mais ça m'énervait profondément. Merlin fasse qu'elle ne me demande pas d'être aussi ridicule ! Pour la cent cinquante huitième fois de la matinée, je me demandai comment nous allions réussir la mission impossible que nous nous étions fixée, et surtout si j'allais en sortir indemne.

Par Morgane et toutes les dryades, je déteste ça, me mêler au monde, minauder comme une parfaite fille de 16 ans, rire sur rien, parler chiffon pendant des heures et me moquer de ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule !

Tous les regards de la table s'étaient tournés vers moi. Je m'étais un peu emportée, semble-t-il, et avais reposé mon verre si brusquement que mon assiette avait été éclaboussée de jus de citrouille.

- ça ne va pas Ann ? demanda Ida en me regardant avec étonnement.

Liz me lança un regard noir que je fus la seule à voir. Elle aurait pu me crier "ça t'ennuierait d'arrêter de gâcher tous mes efforts !", cela serait revenu au même. Oh, et puis vas au diable !

- si, si, marmonnai-je cependant en baissant la tête sur mon assiette.

Mais Liz ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle se mit à expliquer à nos deux camarades de chambre la soi-disant raison de mon humeur :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles ! C'est juste que, cet été, elle a rencontré son petit ami et là elle ne le reverra pas jusqu'aux vacances, alors c'est un peu dur !

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon bacon. Mon petit ami ! Elle était folle, définitivement folle. Je me retournai vivement et la fusillai du regard. Mais Ida et Sarah interprétèrent autrement cette marque de colère :

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Ann, on ne dira rien ! promirent-elles en mettant stupidement une main sur le cœur.

- Tu sais, je connais ça aussi ! m'avoua Sarah sur le ton de la confidence. C'est très dur, mais on est là pour s'aider, hein ?

- Oh, oui ! Les copines ça sert à ça ! continua Ida avec un grand sourire.

J'étais écœurée. Mais le pire restait à venir.

- Et il est comment ? demanda Ida, curieuse.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas de petit ami, je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu… J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver qui aurait voulu d'une fille comme moi. Liz vint à mon secours… si l'on peut dire.

- Oh, ne sois pas timide, Annita ! dit-elle, puis se tournant vers les filles : c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle, c'est chou, hein ! Je l'ai vu, il est super beau, vraiment !

Les deux filles parurent ravies mais étonnées. Quoi ? J'était trop moche pour avoir un petit ami canon ?

- Il est vraiment mignon ? fit quand même Sarah.

- Il est craquant ! renchérit Liz. N'est-ce pas, Anna ? Mais, j'y pense, tu as une photo ! Tu n'auras qu'à leur montrer !

Quoi ? Mais elle est malade ? Je n'ai PAS de photo de qui que ce soit !

- Ooooh, c'est vrai ? Tu nous montreras ? s'écrièrent les deux filles.

- Heu, n…oui, acquiesçai-je à regret.

- Super !

Elles quittèrent la table en parlant et riant avec animation. Je voulus prendre Liz à part avant de rejoindre la classe mais quelqu'un me prit le bras :

- Félicitations Anna !

- Owen ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est Liz, elle…

- Chut ! m'intima Liz à voix basse. Tu ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant !

- Tout gâcher ? Mais je vais le faire ce soir, quand je n'aurai AUCUNE photo à leur montrer ! dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Oh, je vois ! C'est encore l'un de vos plans, hum… originaux, devina Owen. Alors, qu'allez vous faire cette fois ? Faire passer Anna pour une parfaite petite dinde de 16 ans ?

Liz le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je crois qu'à cet instant, elle fut un peu jalouse de voir qu'Owen m'aimait bien telle que j'étais.

- N-non, bredouilla-t-elle, ayant soudain perdu son assurance. Pas du tout ! C'est bien plus compliqué.

- Ah oui ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que vous avez encore inventer !

- Alors n'essaye pas ! répliqua Liz en me prenant le bras. De toute façon c'est quelque chose entre moi et Annie.

- Ann, corrigeai-je en marmonnant.

Mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle m'appellerait toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle était énervée. Rien n'y ferait.

Owen nous suivit cependant et contre toute attente, continua la conversation que Liz avait voulu clore :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais vous ne tiendrez pas trois jours comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ? grogna Liz

- En vous comportant comme des… comme Ida et Sarah, lâcha-t-il.

Liz ne répondit rien. Je crois qu'elle était plutôt contente d'être elle aussi comprise dans le "vous". Je tentais de faire passer des ondes à Owen pour qu'il continuât dans ce sens pour rassurer Liz – il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'Owen avait un faible pour moi !

- Le genre de ces filles ne vous va pas du tout, reprit-il (serais-je douée pour la télépathie ?). Vous allez foirer votre plan si vous misez là-dessus, prédit-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Liz en retrouvant son petit sourire narquois.

Owen abandonna et partit rejoindre son jumeau avec un soupir. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall nous fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle nous fit comme tous les ans son discours sur l'année qui commençait et nous nous mîmes très vite à la pratique d'un nouveau sort. Entre deux tentatives, je chuchotai à Liz :

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on devienne comme _elles_ ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Owen a raison, on n'y arrivera pas.

- Mais tu as quand même tenté, dis-je en constatant sa folie.

- Oui. Mais j'ai une autre idée maintenant.

- Quoi ? tu ne veux plus devenir une parfaite groupie des Maraudeurs ? ironisai-je.

- Ça ne marchera pas, me répondit-elle sérieusement. Mais on trouvera autre chose, t'inquiète.

Oh non, je ne m'inquiétais pas ! Pas du tout ! Savoir que Liz allait chercher une idée encore plus biscornue que celle-là me rassurait complètement.

- Alors, je ne suis plus censée avoir de petit ami ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Si, c'est important. D'ailleurs, on verra ce soir pour la photo.

- Mais pourquoi c'est pas toi ? rétorquai-je contrariée.

- Parce que c'est arrivé comme ça, répliqua-t-elle agacée. Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention avec ton jus de citrouille ! Tu sais, reprit-elle plus doucement, c'est souvent le hasard qui nous aide le plus dans nos entreprises !

Je ne répondis rien et méditai sur cette phrase. De toute façon, McGonagall nous pria de nous taire et enleva cinq points à Liz lorsque celle-ci lui répondit insolemment.

L'année commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

J'espère que vous continuez à aimer… sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange... 

Merci pour vos reviews età la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. La photo

**_Chapitre V : La photo _**

- Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Nous avions enfin fini cette première journée de cours. Ereintante. Mais un problème beaucoup plus grave se posait pour moi. La photo. La photo de moi et de mon petit ami imaginaire.

- On a plusieurs solutions, commença Liz d'un ton professionnel. On peut la prendre avec un garçon de Poudlard et modifier un peu sa tête…

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! hurlai-je en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Ok, du calme ! T'as raison, c'est pas une bonne idée, et puis il pourrait y avoir des fuites. Alors, on a la deuxième solution qui est de prendre une photo d'un couple de Poudlard et de tout changer. Mais là aussi, c'est dangereux car les deux commères risquent de découvrir la supercherie. Elles connaissent tout.

- Ouais, me bornai-je à répondre. Troisième solution ?

- Je cherche, répondit-elle.

Je la regardai d'un air ahuri. Quoi ?

- Attends, tu n'as pas d'autres solutions que ces plans foireux ?

- Oh, c'est bon, évite de t'énerver parce que ça ne nous aidera pas, répliqua-t-elle. Cherche, toi aussi !

Je me tus et commençai à chercher puisqu'il le fallait. Très vite, j'en eus assez de torturer mon esprit avec des idées plus folles les unes que les autres. Mon regard erra sur la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. L'avantage de vivre dans un immense château magique c'est qu'il contient une pléthore d'endroits inconnus et de pièces inhabitées. C'est ainsi que nous avions trouvé notre QG, pas trop loin de la Tour des Serdaigle. Pendant cinq ans, personne n'avait pu y entrer, il était d'ailleurs depuis longtemps protégé par un mot de passe que nous étions les seules à connaître. Cela nous permettait d'échapper aux gloussements des deux commères et aux folles prédictions d'Hydrangea Links qui partageait elle aussi notre dortoir mais que nous fréquentions le moins souvent possible. Nous l'avions décoré à notre goût, c'est-à-dire de teintures bariolées sur mes murs et d'énormes coussins aussi colorés au sol. Quelques étagères contenaient des livres déjà là avant notre arrivée, et Liz avait ajouté ses piles de magazines moldus qu'elle collectionnait.

Magazines ? C'était ça, la troisième solution…

- Liz ?

- Mmh ? répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Dans tes magazines… il y a des photos ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Oui, pourq… Oh ! Anna tu es un génie !

Elle se releva d'un bond et courut chercher ses magazines de mode.

- C'est génial ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Et en plus ça nous évite d'avoir à changer le garçon, il sera forcément mignon ! continuait-elle en revenant, les bras chargés de ses précieux magazines.

Elle m'en donna un paquet et nous nous mîmes à chercher la photo idéale. C'était plus dur que je ne le pensais. Aucune des photos représentant des couples ne me plaisait : soit elles étaient toutes trop surfaites, soit les couples étaient trop vieux, soit les fonds n'étaient pas naturels, soit les garçons ressemblaient trop à des mannequins professionnels,… bref, je ne trouvais rien.

Soudain, Liz en brandit une devant moi en s'écriant :

- Regarde celle-là, elle sera parfaite pour les filles !

C'était un couple de jeunes qui s'enlaçaient passionnément sur la plage, au clair de lune. D'un romantisme écœurant ! Le seul problème était que les deux modèles étaient en maillots de bain.

- ça sera trop dur de changer la fille, répondis-je, très professionnelle. Quand c'est des vêtements, ça va ; mais là, c'est toute la silhouette et la peau qu'il faudra changer. C'est trop dur.

Je savais que j'avais raison. Malgré tout son talent, Liz ne pourrait jamais faire du corps parfait de la jeune fille, un corps qui ressemblerait au mien, plus petit et beaucoup plus rond.

- On peut essayer, tenta-t-elle.

- Non, ça n'ira pas.

- Mais la dernière fois…

- La dernière fois c'étaient des vêtements ! la coupai-je. C'était différent !

- Pas tellement ! s'entêta-t-elle.

- Si ! Et en plus elle n'a pas de poitrine, cette fille, marmonnai-je.

Ma réplique eut l'effet escompté : Liz éclata de rire.

- Ok ! c'est bon ! Je vais en trouver une avec des vêtements !

Elle retourna à son magazines. Je repensai aux deux fois où nous avions traficoté des photos. C'était en troisième et quatrième année, quand on avait joué aux entremetteuses anonymes. La première fois, c'était parce que Denis, que nous voulions caser avec une Poufsouffle, se faisait un peu trop draguer par Mary-Sue. Alors, on avait trouvé une photo d'un couple de Poudlard et en la trafiquant on avait pu faire croire à Denis – qui l'avait trouvée _par hasard_ – que Mary-Sue sortait avec un Serpentard particulièrement idiot. Sa réaction avait été assez drôle lorsqu'il avait ensuite croisé Mary-Sue… Depuis, il ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole. Mais Denis, lui, ne connaissait pas toutes les photos des couples de Poudlard et avait immédiatement détruit notre montage. Ça ne marcherait pas avec Ida et Sarah…

La dernière fois, c'était pour le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Ça n'avait pas non plus été très dur. Il avait suffit d'envoyer un petit mot anonyme au garçon avec une photo d'une fille qu'on avait un peu arrangée et sur laquelle on avait superposée la tête de la Gryffondor… Pour plus de sécurité, lorsqu'ils sont enfin sortis ensemble, il a _malencontreusement_ perdu ladite photo !

- Ah, ça y'est ! celle-là c'est la bonne ! s'écria Liz en me collant sous le nez sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Hum… c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas mal. Simple et efficace. Il s'agissait d'un autre couple qui s'embrassait dans un paysage urbain. La fille était assez grande, mais le garçon la surpassait encore d'une tête. Avec une bonne illusion, la fille passerait pour avoir ma taille. En plus elle portait le même genre de vêtement que moi, amples et colorés. Il suffirait juste de faire deviner les quelques rondeurs que j'arborais et le tour était joué. Surtout que, dans mon rôle de la fille pudique, je n'allais certainement pas laisser à Ida et Sarah l'occasion de disséquer cette photo.

Je laissai Liz s'occuper du changement. A dire vrai, ça m'embêtait un peu, cette histoire. C'était contre l'image que j'avais de moi-même, et surtout l'image que je donnais de moi-même. Avec Ida et Sarah, cette histoire allait faire le tour de l'école mais c'était ce que nous voulions… du moins ce que voulait Liz. Mais moi ?

- Tadam ! hurla Liz à mes oreilles, autant pour me signifier sa réussite que pour me sortir de ma réflexion.

- C'est fini ? demandai-je bêtement

- Tout juste ! Elle est M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E !

Elle n'avait pas tort. La photo retouchée par ses soins faisait très bien illusion. Je crus me voir dans les bras de cet apollon moldu … mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite.

- Tu crois sincèrement que les filles vont croire ça ? demandai-je à Liz

Je m'attendais à une moquerie quelconque mais à ma grande surprise, elle me répondit sérieusement – décidément cette année était étrange :

- Pourquoi ne le croiraient-elles pas ? Je sais que tu te trouves moche et puisque tout le monde se moque de toi – de nous, en fait – tu as l'impression que tout le monde pense de même. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est seulement parce que nous sommes différentes que les autres sont méfiants !

- Non, Liz, attends ! Je parlais de MOI, pas de nous. Je sais que tu nous mets toujours dans le même sac, mais pas les autres. Ils ne nous voient pas en tant que NOUS, ils te voient TOI, et s'ils s'aperçoivent pas hasard que je suis là, ils me considèrent comme une ombre de TOI.

Je m'arrêtai, le souffle court. Je n'avais pourtant pas dit grand-chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre. Mes pensées se pressaient toutes pour passer et s'exprimer au grand jour mais c'était inutile, tout était dit pour que ma meilleure amie comprenne.

- Tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-elle plus comme une évidence que comme une question.

- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je vivement. Je… ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime s'afficher, tu le sais très bien. Mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que les gens ne me voient pas telle que toi tu me vois.

- Je le sais, ça ! répliqua-t-elle

- Alors je te re-pose ma question, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde : crois-tu que cette photo est réaliste ?

- Oui, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La situation avait quelque chose de comique qui ressemblait à un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Ça aurait pu me faire rire… et cela me fit rire.

- Mais enfin, Liz ! Regarde-le ce garçon : s'il me croise dans la rue, il ne me verrait même pas !

- Pas sûr, répondit-elle en gardant son air sérieux. Ann…

Elle prit une inspiration. Le fait même d'utiliser mon prénom sans son diminutif ridicule m'indiquait qu'elle garderait son air sérieux pour ce qui allait suivre.

- Veux-tu que je te dise ce que je pense de toi ?

- Vas-y, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Non, écoute, c'est très sérieux ! Je crois que quelqu'un aurait du te dire ça depuis des années, peut-être ta mère d'ailleurs !

- Tu sous-entends qu'elle n'est pas une bonne mère, m'écriai-je en la fusillant du regard. C'était la seule chose qui me mettait hors de moi : que quelqu'un attaque ma mère directement.

- Tu vois, tu t'énerves déjà ! Ce n'est pas une blague, Ann, veux-tu que je te dise réellement ce que je pense de toi, même si ça doit te blesser ?

- Oui, murmurai-je au bout d'une minute de silence.

- D'accord… Je pense que tu es intelligente et même jolie quoique les autres en disent. Je pense que si tu t'affirmais plus, on te remarquerait. Je crois que tu te caches derrière ta soi-disant timidité pour ne pas te poser les bonnes questions. Pourquoi on ne te remarque pas quant tu es avec moi ? Mais parce que moi je fais chier les autres, je les dérange, et toi tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien ! Mais je peux t'assurer que tout le monde sait qui tu es, sinon personne ne t'insulterait, et Robin n'aurait pas peur de te voir draguer Sirius. Maintenant je te le répète : oui cette photo est magnifique et Ida et Sarah vont la prendre très au sérieux… et ça va être génial ! finit-elle dans un sourire.

* * *

Voilà… va-t-on enfin revoir Sirius et Cie ? Va-t-on savoir ce que cache Dumby ? Va-t-on voir Ann se rebeller et casser la figure à tout le monde ?

Vous saurez tout dans une semaine avec le chapitre 6 !

Merci de me lire encore malgré mes délires !


	6. Surprises !

**_Disclaimer : _**Mme Rowling a eu la bonté de me prêter son monde magique mais j'en ai quand même un peu rajouté. Malheureusement, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic... mais quelques reviews, pourquoi pas !

Désolée pour l'attente entre ces deux chapitres, mais comme je l'avais annoncé dans mon profil, j'ai perdu mon avance... Les chapitres arriveront donc plus lentement, je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Sans plus attendre, voici le...

**_Chapitre VI : surprises _**

- Whoo !

- Whaa !

- Je vous l'avais dit !

Notre petite escapade nocturne avait duré longtemps et de guerre lasse, Ida et Sarah avaient fini par se coucher sans nous attendre malgré leur curiosité maladive. Mais le lendemain, à peine levées, elle m'avaient assaillie pour voir cette fameuse photo. Je n'avais cédé qu'après m'être préparée – avec soin. J'avais en effet décidé de suivre les conseils implicites de Liz et de me prendre en main. Du coup, leur montrer un Apollon m'embrassant à pleine bouche alors que je sortais du lit, décoiffée, le visage ensommeillé et les yeux cernés par une trop courte nuit, n'était pas une très bonne tactique. Il fallait que je me présente sous mon meilleur jour pour qu'elles puissent gober la supercherie.

La réussite fut totale. Lorsque les deux commères se détachèrent de la photo et me regardèrent avec des yeux de strangulot frit je sus que nous avions gagné avant même de voir Liz, derrière elles, lever les pouces avec un air radieux.

- Ben dis donc, Ann, je pensais pas…

- C'est vrai, on croyait pas que… enfin on pensait… on voyait que…

C'était laborieux mais vraiment jubilatoire pour moi. Je retenais avec peine un éclat de rire, le cachant derrière un immense sourire.

- Tu as drôlement changé depuis l'année dernière ! lança Ida en mangeant des yeux mon Apollon de papier.

- Que veux-tu… c'est l'amour ! improvisai-je.

- Oh oui, vous formez un très beau couple ! assura Sarah.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en tendant la main pour reprendre ma photo avant qu'elles ne bavent dessus.

Elles me la rendirent à contrecœur. Décidément Will – puisque c'est ainsi que mon copain s'appelait – leur plaisait.

La nouvelle se diffusa rapidement dans toute l'école, comme nous l'avions prévu. Pendant la journée, des dizaines d'yeux se braquaient sur moi dès que j'entrai quelque part. Bien sûr j'eus droit à de nombreuses critiques sur mon passage. C'était tout à fait compréhensible et, quelque part, rassurant pour moi : elles indiquaient que je n'avais pas à ce point changé. Sans que je le montre, toute cette attention sur moi me gênait énormément. Liz avait beau dire, cela faisait seize ans que j'étais invisible, et je n'allais pas m'habituer immédiatement à ce soudain changement.

Mais le hasard faisant toujours très bien les choses, notre plan s'en trouva avancé. Le bruit arriva aux oreilles des Maraudeurs… grâce à leurs plus ferventes groupies ! Liz, qui s'était trouvée à proximité de ces mégères m'avait raconté la scène avec sa verve habituelle.

-------------------

- Allaeys avec un garçon comme ça ! c'est à peine croyable ! avait lancé une blonde.

- Pourtant Higgins et Wader ont été formelles !

- Elle a dû lui faire boire un philtre, c'est impossible sinon !

Rires méchants. Et ça avait continué longtemps. Au moins, je peux être fière d'être un sujet de distraction…

Et puis les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés – puisque Black sortait actuellement avec la blonde qui avait commencé cette charmante discussion. Evidemment ils s'étaient enquis du sujet de l'hilarité de ces demoiselles et elles – c'est un peu bête – s'étaient empressées de leur répondre :

- Allaeys est sortie avec un mec pendant les vacances !

- C'est qui Allaeys ? avait demandé Potter

- La Serdaigle bizarre qui est tout le temps avec Cullen, avait expliqué la blonde.

- La fille grosse et moche qui s'habille mal, avait renchéri une autre.

- Avec Cullen ? Ah oui, la petite blonde, avait dit Black. Elle sort avec quelqu'un ?

- Apparemment, c'est ce qu'ont dit les filles de son dortoir qui ont vu une photo.

- J'imagine le binoclard boutonneux, avait ri Black, imité par Pettigrew.

- Non pas du tout, s'était écrié bêtement une des filles. Il est super mignon !

Là Black avait stoppé net. Une fille qu'il n'avait jamais dragué était sortie avec un mec "super mignon" ? Voilà qui n'allait pas du tout…

- De toute façon, tu as quoi contre les binoclard, Patmol ? avait menacé Potter

Et ils étaient partis dans une course-poursuite à travers le parc sous le regard admiratif des filles. Lupin avait préféré s'éclipser et Pettigrew l'avait suivi.

-------------------

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- C'est… génial ! ironisai-je

- Oh Annie, fais un effort !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tout le monde se moque de moi, c'est génial !

- Mais non, je t'ai dit que Black avait pris ça très au sérieux…

- Avant de passer à autre chose ! répliquai-je.

- Oui mais… Lupin aussi avait l'air intéressé : il a fixé Black avec un regard clairement désapprobateur quand il s'est moqué, dit Liz avec un air de défi.

Je soupirai. Ce plan était nul de chez nul, on s'enfonçait de plus en plus mais Liz persistait.

- Et après ? Je vais draguer Lupin maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Liz

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? Moi, je suis grillée : je suis sensée avoir un copain, rappelle-toi ! C'est à toi de jouer, lui ai-je lancé. Il te reste Black ou Potter !

Elle n'apprécia pas ma moquerie.

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Tu y arriveras sûrement mieux que moi !

- Mais non ! Je ne …

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Et bien, moi non plus, figure-toi !

- Bon, d'accord ! On en reparlera plus tard, OK ? Finalement ce plan il est peut-être nul…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- D'accord, d'accord… On attend et on cherche autre chose, ça te va ?

- C'est bon, on en reparle demain ! On va manger ?

La Grande Salle était aussi bruyante que d'habitude, certains y prenaient goût et allaient même jusqu'à dire que cela leur manquait pendant les vacances. Moi pas. J'avais horreur de ce vacarme et je ne m'y habituais pas. Nous rejoignîmes Owen et Meurig à notre place habituelle.

- ça va les filles ? demanda poliment Meurig

- ben oui pourquoi ? répondit Liz en le regardant comme s'il venait de la Lune.

- Ben, pour rien… C'est qu'on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu depuis le début de la semaine…

- Vous restez toutes les deux avec des airs de comploteurs, continua Owen en souriant innocemment.

Nous nous contentâmes de rire stupidement - typiquement féminin, songeai-je avec horreur.

Et avant d'avoir pu commencer le repas, le vieux Dumbledore se leva pour parler. Liz et moi grognâmes un peu, il n'allait pas se mettre à faire des discours à tous les repas !

- Mes chers enfants ! Avant de vous laisser reprendre des forces, j'aimerai vous parler d'une nouvelle que vous attendez tous, je pense….

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas souvent que le vieil Albus préparait une surprise alors forcément…

- Allons, allons ! Laissez-moi finir !

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent peu à peu. Lorsque le silence revint enfin, le directeur s'assura de toute l'attention de ses chers élèves et reprit :

- Nous allons, cette année, expérimenter un projet que je prépare depuis quelques années avec d'autres collègues, et qui me tient très à cœur. Nous avons décidé de renforcer les liens inter-écoles afin que vous, élèves, puissiez mieux appréhender les usages sorciers et avoir une vision plus globale du monde magique. Ainsi, plusieurs élèves de différentes écoles vont venir suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard, et ce aux différents niveaux à partir de la quatrième année. Cette année sera une sorte d'essai pour ce projet, et s'il s'avère utile et profitable pour les élèves, nous pourrions l'élargir… Quelques élèves de Poudlard pourraient bien partir à l'étranger le temps d'une année…

La nouvelle souleva une vague d'enthousiasme qui ravit le directeur. L'exotisme attire toujours les foules.

Liz regarda Ann qui lui rendit son sourire. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise… Et ça pourrait être marrant, qui sait…

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Je sais, l'idée d'un échange inter-école n'est pas nouvelle (depuis le tome 4) mais ça me permettra d'inviter d'autres personnages hauts en couleur à Poudlard... ce qui pourrait être en effet plutôt marrant ... 

Bonnes vacances ! Età bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Ann & Cie !


	7. Improvisation

Bonjour à tous !

J'arrive avec la suite ! Eh oui, c'est plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais y'a pas à dire : les reviews ça motive !

Un grand merci aux nouveaux comme aux anciens : **elo**, **Lilli-Puce**, **cassandre8**, **keiko kishar**, **ilai**, **Seydrune**, **Lisiane Black** ! Et merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !

Et puis j'en profite pour le dire à tout le monde, histoire d'éviter de le répéter à chaque fois qu'on m'en fait la remarque : je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs (moi aussi je préfère lire ceux qui font 15 pages, surtout après des semaines d'attente) mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement avec mes études ! Bon c'est vrai, j'ai l'option d'en mettre un (long !) en ligne tous les trois mois, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement satisfaisant… je me trompe ? ;-)

Sans plus attendre…

**_Chapitre VII : improvisation_**

Nous nous étions enfin mises d'accord pour abandonner ce plan idiot mais selon le vieil adage toujours vérifié, le hasard fit bien les choses… En ce qui me concernait, je ne trouvais pas, mais bon…

Nous revenions d'une petite virée aux cuisines pour refaire les stocks de notre QG quand un énorme bruit survint dans le couloir que nous parcourions silencieusement. Nous ne vîmes personne mais entendîmes clairement et avec horreur les pas et les cris de Nosey, le concierge…

- Heu… on fait quoi ? chuchotai-je, paniquée, à Liz.

Celle-ci était pétrifiée et ne semblait pas vouloir faire fonctionner son cerveau, en tout cas pas à la minute où je lui parlai… Nous n'étions pas peureuses au point d'avoir peur de Nosey, mais franchement, il nous prenait de court et nous étions plutôt loin et de notre QG et de notre Salle Commune.

Comme Liz ne réagissait toujours pas et me regardait avec des grands yeux, je pris les choses en main, la saisis par le bras et commençai à courir dans le couloir, espérant trouver une salle vide où nous pourrions nous cacher. Malheureusement, nulle porte n'apparaissait et les armures qui décoraient les murs semblaient un peu trop vieilles pour que je songe à y entrer… La situation commençait sérieusement à sentir le roussi, et Nosey semblait de plus en plus proche. La lueur de sa bougie grandissait et s'il tournait au coin suivant, il nous verrait, c'était certain…

- Psst…

Quatre bras sortis de nulle part nous agrippèrent, Liz et moi, et nous attirèrent derrière ce qui semblait finalement être une vieille tapisserie. Vieille, mais bizarrement non poussiéreuse… Signe qu'elle ne devait pas rester tranquille tous les jours.

- Mais qu…, commençai-je en chuchotant.

Une main placée devant ma bouche m'empêcha de continuer – et de respirer, au passage. Mais bon, valait-il mieux mourir étouffée ou se retrouver nez à nez avec Nosey ? La question mérite d'être posée, songeai-je en entendant les pas du concierge tout près de la tapisserie. Heureusement, il ne remarqua rien de particulier et continua son chemin en parlant tout seul, comme à son habitude.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes encore, tout comme notre mystérieuse équipe de sauvetage. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de mon étouffeur sur ma nuque, et commençais justement à trouver cela agréable, lorsqu'il eut l'idée de me lâcher. Instinctivement, j'inspirai un grand coup.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, Lunard, sinon Nosey avait le jackpot ! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu respirais bruyamment, toi ?

Apparemment cette remarque perfide m'était destinée… Mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à me laisser faire.

- Je respire normalement quand on n'essaye pas de m'étouffer !

- On n'essayerait pas de t'étouffer si tu te taisais au bon moment ! répliqua l'autre voix.

- ça suffit, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire revenir Nosey !

Sirius ? Je retins un juron. A ma connaissance, il n'y en avait pas deux à porter un prénom aussi prétentieux… J'eus d'ailleurs tout loisir de vérifier mon hypothèse puisqu'une baguette éclaira soudain notre petit groupe.

Les Maraudeurs au grand complet, c'était bien ma veine ! Juste au moment où Liz commençait à les oublier… Nous nous trouvions dans une minuscule pièce, genre placard à balais, dont la tapisserie devait être la seule entrée.

- Alors Cullen, on se balade la nuit dans les couloirs ? fit Sirius avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Ouais Black, un problème ? répliqua Liz en le regardant d'un air neutre.

Nous avions remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable pour Sirius Black que quelqu'un qui ne semble pas traversé par une émotion forte en le voyant. Haine ou adoration, tout faisait l'affaire mais surtout pas l'indifférence… Tout surhomme a un point faible, avait doctement conclu Liz quand nous nous étions occupées du problème. Et elle en jouait admirablement à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire puisque j'étais invisible. Enfin presque…

- Moi ? Aucun problème ! Quoique je préfèrerai que tu ne dévergondes pas toute l'école… Déjà qu'on a appris que… Allas avait un copain, c'est ça ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Allaeys, corrigeai-je une fois de plus en levant les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? me demandai-je intérieurement. Allons-y pour l'impro…

- En quoi ça te dérange, Black, qu'on dévergonde toute l'école ? C'est pas la discipline qui te remplit le cerveau, toi !

- Mouais, j'aurais plus vu Evans dans ce rôle-là ! continua Liz.

- Hé ! protesta Potter avant de se taire en rougissant. Ses trois compères le regardèrent en ricanant. Là, je ne compris pas trop mais je notai mentalement d'en reparler avec Liz.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on vous laisse partir si vous nous dites ce que vous faites dehors ? reprit Sirius. Bizarrement c'est à moi qu'il destina son sourire charmeur. D'ailleurs, j'eus la très mauvaise impression d'être étudiée des pieds à la tête…

- Provisions, répondit Liz en désignant le carton qu'elle tenait sous le bras. Avec leur sens de l'observation, on a eu de la chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait tomber par terre !

- Des provisions pour quoi ? demanda Potter. La surprise qui se lisait sur son visage était plutôt réjouissante pour nous…

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, lorsque nous décidâmes – pour la bonne marche de notre plan à deux noises – de leur expliquer le QG, les affaires des années précédentes et tout ça, nous sommes considérablement remontées dans leur estime. Ils furent époustouflés. Liz inventa même(elle en fait toujours trop !), pour l'occasion, quelques blagues que nous aurions soi-disant réalisées dans le château – évidemment plus discrètes que les leurs. Elle racontait, et j'agrémentais de quelques détails ou commentaires.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que nous décidâmes de partir, après avoir vidé quelques Bièraubeurres.

- Eh ben, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse nous faire concurrence dans ce château, mais là les gars il va falloir qu'on fasse gaffe ! conclut Potter en riant encore.

- Surtout des Serdaigle !

- ça veut dire quoi, Pettigrow ? demandai-je, l'air menaçant. Que les Serdaigle sont tous des mous, binoclards et couche-tôt ?

- Ben, c'est l'idée générale, fit Lupin sérieusement.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, mais il regardait ailleurs en sifflotant. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

C'était vraiment une ambiance surréaliste. Je me sentais presque à l'aise dans ce groupe, et les Maraudeurs – les célèbres Maraudeurs ! – nous avaient acceptées comme par miracle… J'eus le sentiment que lorsque je me réveillerais demain, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un rêve.

&&&&

Le lendemain justement, j'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. J'avais un mal de crâne à faire hurler un dragon ! Un léger coup d'œil au carton qui traînait entre le lit de Liz et le mien m'apprit – outre que je ne pourrais décidément pas suivre les cours sans avaler un litre de potion anti-migraine – que nous avions bu la totalité des bièraubeurres du carton.

Cette soirée avec les Griffondor était donc bien réelle. Et maintenant ? songeai-je. Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire ? Je me tournai spontanément vers Liz comme pour requérir une réponse à cette question. Et puis je le regrettai… Elle avait sur les lèvres ce sourire particulier, qui signifiait généralement qu'elle était plutôt contente d'elle.

Misère !

- Fais pas cette tête, Annie ! C'était vraiment un coup de chance, hier !

Je soupirai… Merlin, cette fille était plus têtue qu'un Hippogriffe !

- Prête pour la chasse au Maraudeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien obligée…

- Oh, allez ! ça va être marrant ! Prépare-toi, au petit-dej' on va pouvoir savoir si on aura du boulot ou pas !

- Comment ça ?

- Annie, voyons ! Bon, tant pis, si tu ne veux pas faire fonctionner ton cerveau, tu verras bien !

Morgane, protégez-moi ! Là, je crois que j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie !

Quoi ? Peureuse, moi ? Jamais !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hé, hé... pour la prochaine scène... rendez-vous dans... heu... trois mois ? Non, moins je vous le promets mais ça ne sera pas demain ! Sorry !

Et sinon pour passer le temps, vous pouvez toujours m'écrire plein de reviews, j'accepte tout !


	8. Métamorphoses

Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews : **Lisianne Black**, **Lilli-Puce**, **Lyane de Philae**, **lunathelunatique**, **elo**, **ilaï**, **Seydrune**, **Touffue**, **Dr Ciboulette**... Woa ! Tout ça ? Un énorme merci, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette fic !

Et vous savez quoi ? Vous allez m'adorer ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre super long (enfin de mon point de vue ;-) ET en moins de DEUX semaines ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis dans une phase de grande fertilité imaginative (ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent malheuresement) et je vous annonce que l'un des chapitre suivant est déjà écrit donc il se peut que dans quelques temps, vous en ayez deux assez rapprochés ! C'est-y pas beau ça ?

En attendant, régalez-vous !

**_Chapitre VIII : Métamorphoses_**

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle comme on va à l'échafaud… Je me sentais, telle la reine de France Marie-Antonine, prête pour…

_« Marie-Antoinette ! » _me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Oh ! La ferme ! » répliquai-je intérieurement en soupirant.

« Annie ! » s'exaspéra Liz à côté de moi « Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de soupirer toutes les deux minutes ? »

« Oh, un surplus d'oxygène dans les poumons ! » marmonnai-je.

« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu respires si fort ! »

Je me retournai vivement, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Sirius Black goguenard. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient au complet, juste derrière nous.

« La ferme, Black ! » grognai-je.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Allaeys ! »

Je ne rougis même pas de mon impolitesse, trop surprise qu'il ait réussi à mémoriser mon _vrai _nom de famille. Tous les autres s'esclaffaient. _Bravo, Ann ! Tu as encore montré à quel point tu pouvais être sociale !_

Toutefois, je ne m'excusai pas : j'ai ma fierté quand même ! Les garçons nous saluèrent et s'en allèrent manger à leur table. Liz et moi rejoignîmes la nôtre où nous attendaient Owen et Meurig.

« Bien dormi les filles ? » nous salua Owen, un petit sourire en coin.

« Ne dis rien de plus » le menaçai-je « et passe-moi plutôt le jus de citrouille ! »

Il s'exécuta, son affreux sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Levée du pied gauche ? »osa-t-il me dire en me servant de thé.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il se tut, sans se départir de son sourire. Mais d'un signe de main, il m'indiqua un coin de table, près de Liz. Je tournai la tête et vis clairement l'expression mi-choquée, mi-haineuse de Robin Lindblon.

Finalement, la journée n'était peut-être pas si mal partie…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En réalité, nous nous aperçûmes que, même si les Maraudeurs nous avaient enfin remarquées – enfin pour Liz il n'y avait pas de changement –, nous étions loin d'être véritablement intimes avec eux. Nous les saluions, ils nous saluaient mais rien de plus, et la soirée que nous avions passée ne se renouvelait pas. Je compris alors ce que Liz avait voulu dire par « on va pouvoir savoir si on aura du boulot ou pas ! ». Et, oui, nous avions du pain sur la planche…

Mon total changement de comportement pourrait en étonner plus d'un. Pour tout vous avouer, à partir du moment où je m'étais rendue compte que je n'étais pas invisible, comme je me plaisais à le croire, je commençai à croire que tout était possible – particulièrement se rapprocher des Maraudeurs pour en connaître tous les secrets.

J'étais, en quelque sorte, devenue la véritable Ann…

Enfin ça dépendait des cas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quelques jours après notre petite soirée, j'eus droit à quelques désagréments. Ils n'érodèrent pas ma volonté de continuer notre plan – et m'y poussèrent encore plus – mais sur le coup, je ne sus comment réagir et j'en retrouvai presque mon ancienne personnalité (autrement dit : subir tout sans rien dire).

En cours de métamorphose, alors que nous apprenions une technique difficile, un sort égaré me frappa dans le dos. En réalité, il n'était pas si égaré que ça mais lorsque McGonagall demanda des explications à la Pouffsouffle qui me l'avait envoyé ce fut ce qu'elle répondit.

La prof annula le sortilège – qui m'avait quand même donné la peau rouge brique et des espèces de bubons jaunâtre sur le crâne – mais à la fin du cours, le regard que la Pouffsouffle me lança en disait long sur sa soi-disant innocence… Evidemment je ne dis rien, j'étais trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce fût d'ailleurs… Pourquoi cette fille, à qui je n'avais jamais parlé de ma vie, se mettait soudain à me lancer des sorts ? ça me semblait surréaliste.

Puis je crus que tout Poudlard s'était passé le mot de la métamorphose lorsqu'il m'arriva une autre crasse le lendemain. En revenant d'une promenade dans le parc - chose que j'apprécie beaucoup lorsqu'il commence à faire froid et que les étudiants le désertent – je me trouvai nez à nez avec Malefoy et sa petite bande de moutons. Evidemment j'ai peur de Malefoy… enfin, j'avais peur de lui. Il était alors en septième année, et les deux ans qui nous séparaient faisaient toute la différence : j'étais terrorisée à chaque fois que je le croisais. Et, pour ajouter à mon malheur, il se trouve que ma situation familiale ne jouait jamais en ma faveur.

J'en parlais rarement, mais bizarrement tout le monde était au courant. Mon père avait quitté ma mère lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ma naissance. Et cela était inacceptable dans la société encore trop traditionnelle des sorciers. J'étais pourtant une « sang pur » selon leur jugement. Mes parents n'étaient, certes, pas issus de grandes familles sorcières mais il s'avérait que nous ne comptions pas de moldus dans les six dernières générations (au-delà on ne sait pas, et personnellement je m'en fiche bien). Mais peu leur importait, je n'avais pas de père, j'étais donc une honte pour la société. C'est ainsi que Malefoy m'insultait.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il m'humiliait de la sorte, devant ses petits copains ou d'autres – quiconque passait dans le coin faisait l'affaire.

- Tiens mais voilà Allaeys ! s'exclama-t-il alors que je tournais à l'angle du premier couloir. Alors, _l'orpheline_, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? Pas dans les jupes de ta copine ?

- Ma mère va bien, merci, répliquai-je, piquée au vif encore une fois. C'étais plus fort que moi, dès qu'on s'en prenait à ma mère, qu'on l'insultait ou qu'on faisait mine de l'ignorer (alors qu'elle en avait eu du courage pour élever seule un enfant !), je sortais les griffes.

€Evidemment juste après avoir dit ça, je m'en mordis les doigts. Il ne fallait jamais répondre à Malefoy, même moi je l'avais appris.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à faire de ta mère ? Pauvre fille, tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle finalement… Une souillure pour le monde !

- Va te faire voir Malefoy ! Moi au moins je n'ai pas des Véracrasses pour amis, je n'ai pas à assister à des réceptions de vieilles peaux, et à fréquenter les Morts-Vivants de la bonne société ! Occupe-toi de ton milieu, marie-toi dedans, fais de beaux bébés complètement dégénérés pour cause de consanguinité, et fiche-moi la paix pour une fois !

C'était sorti tout seul… Sur le moment je ne donnai pas cher de ma peau… Je me sentais finalement toute petite face à ces six imbéciles - de vraies armoires à glace pour la plupart - que j'avais copieusement insultés.

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : il sortit sa baguette et me lança un sortilège informulé. Evidemment, j'avais explosé en face d'un sorciers des plus doués…

Je me sentis rapetisser, mon corps s'allongea et je me retrouvai à quatre pattes par terre, sous les rires des Serpentard qui me semblèrent tout à coup immenses.

- Tu sais que les fouines sont considérées comme nuisibles ? On les appelle même « puants » quelquefois ! Beaucoup de points communs avec toi, _l'orpheline_, non ! lança Malefoy en avançant dangereusement vers moi.

Je me mis alors à courir dans le couloir en zigzaguant pour échapper aux sorts de mes bourreaux, heureusement trop occupés à se moquer de moi pour viser correctement.

Je ne vis pas les pieds que je heurtai douloureusement, une intersection plus loin. Je tournai la tête frénétiquement derrière moi pour voir si les imbéciles me suivaient, tandis que la personne que j'avais percutée me soulevait.

- Tiens, une… _fouine _! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Ouf ! C'était Barty Croupton, un Serdaigle de deuxième année ! Je roulai des yeux en le regardant pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une fouine ordinaire. Merlin merci, les Serdaigle, s'ils ne sont pas tous sérieux et travailleurs, restent plus intelligents que la moyenne ! Il comprit et me conduisit à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh me rendit ma forme normale en un rien de temps et n'insista pas trop lorsque je lui dit que j'avais fait une erreur en faisant mes devoirs. Elle n'était pas dupe, je le voyais à ses sourcils froncés mais ne dit rien, heureusement. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter l'épisode.

Par contre j'en touchai deux mots à Croupton lorsque nous rentrâmes à la Tour Serdaigle.

- Merci Bartemius ! T'as été vraiment sympa !

- Bah, je ne savais même pas qui c'était ! répliqua-t-il en faisant une moue.

- Ah, heu… ça veut dire que si t'avais su que c'étais moi, tu m'aurais laissée ?

- Peut-être… pourquoi je me serai fatigué pour une fille qui ne prend pas la peine de parler aux gens de sa maison ?

- Heu… ouais, mais je connais ton nom quand même… tentai-je, un peu honteuse. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu es plus petit, ou que je pense que tu n'es pas intéressant… C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très sociable, quoi !

- Oui, mais tu pourrais faire un effort. Et tu dis ne pas être sociable, mais tu fréquentes James et sa bande !

- Tu les connais ?

- Un peu… je connais la famille de James.

- Ah, d'accord ! Mais tu sais, on ne les fréquente pas vraiment… On se dit juste bonjour !

- Peu importe… j'espère que tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit. Au fait, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre, qui c'était ? Celui qui t'as fait ça ?

Saleté de Serdaigle, trop intelligents finalement !

- Malefoy, avouai-je à contre cœur – mais je lui devais au moins la vérité. Ne le crie pas sur les toits s'il te plait ! ajoutai-je.

- Oh… Ben, bonne chance pour la prochaine fois !

Je fis une grimace et, après l'avoir encore une fois remercié, le quittai, puisque nous étions arrivés dans notre Salle Commune.

- Annie, tu n'es pas censée draguer d'autres mecs tu sais ! Tu en as déjà un, rappelle-toi ! Et puis tu as vu l'âge qu'il a ? Franchement, c'est limite d…

- Liz... ferme-la !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voilà... vous savez ce que j'aime par dessus tout ?... oui, vous le savez j'en suis sûre !

Au fait, _mea culpa _pour la bierreaubeurre alcoolisée... Touffue m'a intelligemment fait remarqué que ça n'existait pas... tant pis, on va dire qu'on n'a rien vu (ça n'arrivera plus, promis !)

A bientôt !


	9. Rencontre fortuite

Et voilà… ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'étais bien partie ? Un beau chapitre tout neuf encore emballé dans son papier cadeau (rouge argenté avec des petits lapins qui gambadent, s'il vous plait !) ! Qui sera la première à l'ouvrir ? 

Merci à **elo**, **Lisianne Black**, **Dr Ciboulette**, **dumbledorette**, **Lilli-Puce**, **Touffue**, **ilaï**, **titliloo, **pour leurs reviews (c'est le meilleur moyen de me forcer à écrire le chapitre suivant, sachez-le ! En plus je réponds toujours à vos petits mots, chuis sympa non !)

Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire une annonce : J'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre d'une seconde fic : _**Chromatisme impossible**_. Je vous rassure tout de suite : je N'abandonne PAS _**Serdaigle, sérieux ?…**_ et cela n'influera probablement pas que sa publication puisqu'elle varie au gré de mon temps libre, c'est vrai, mais aussi – surtout – de mon inspiration. Si j'en ai commencé une autre, c'est parce que j'ai pris goût à l'écriture et que je voulais créer quelque chose de plus sérieux (comme son nom l'indique, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, celle que vous lisez ne l'est pas du tout ;-) Elle est aussi influencée par mes lectures du moment (des UA) même si j'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose d'original et de réaliste (dans la mesure du possible). Donc ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que celle-ci.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit… je vous le demande donc comme une faveur : lisez le premier chapitre et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas à dire celle que vous préférez, si vous aimeriez que je n'en continue qu'une, et laquelle, si vous pensez que je me disperse trop, etc. Tomates et œufs pourris acceptés si c'est accompagné d'un commentaire intelligent (je vous fais confiance !)

Je ne dis pas que je tiendrai forcément compte de vos avis mais ça pourrait m'influencer : après tout, un auteur doit être à l'écoute de ses lecteurs !

Sur ce, et sans plus attendre :

**_Chapitre IX : rencontre fortuite_**

J'avais décidé de me prendre en main.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile pour moi, quoi que vous en pensiez. J'avais beau me montrer forte et faire quelquefois preuve d'un peu trop de témérité (comme lors de ma rencontre avec Malefoy) je n'en étais pas pour autant vraiment courageuse.

Mais je finis par en avoir assez des crasses de groupies sans cervelles qui ne voulaient pas partager leurs précieuses idoles.

J'avais en effet fini par savoir qui était cette valeureuse Poufsouffle qui m'avait attaquée (il faut bien appeler un dragon « un dragon » !). C'était une amie de… Robin Lindblon ! Bizarre ? Vous avez dit bizarre ! Bon, il est vrai que dans le microcosme poudlardien, on peut appeler ça un hasard, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Et il n'y avait que Robin d'assez bête pour croire que je voulais sortir avec Sirius, ou peut-être même me marier ! Qui sait ce que cette folle avait inventé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que j'avais le nom de la blaireaute, je pouvais penser à un éventuel châtiment… Mais comme on dit chez les moldus, _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_… et j'étais d'un naturel très patient. Par contre, lorsque ça lui tomberait dessus, elle ne serait pas déçue !

J'étais en ce moment dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, assise devant une fenêtre, dans un renfoncement où Liz et moi avions poussé deux fauteuils. Ce qu'il y a de bien dans les Salles Communes ce sont les fauteuils… Moelleux, confortables, doux… on aurait presque envie de dormir dedans… Mais je m'égare. J'étais donc à discuter tranquillement avec Liz de ce qui était devenu LE sujet de conversation dans tout Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, tout en notant de temps à autre une information pour nos devoirs de Sortilèges :

- Et tu crois qu'il y aura qui comme étudiants ? De quelle école ?

Eh oui ! Les nouveaux élèves ! Les étrangers ! Dumbledore nous avait annoncé qu'ils arriverait pour la fête Halloween et resteraient jusqu'à la fin juin à Poudlard – sauf si cette expérience se passait mal, mais évidemment il comptait sur nous pour que tout se déroule au mieux.

Or nous étions déjà fin septembre, il ne restait donc qu'un mois avant la grande nouveauté de l'année…

- Sarah dit qu'il y aura Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang – comme pour les Tournois des Trois Sorciers au 19e –, peut-être des Espagnols, des Australiens, des Japonais, des Américains, des Grecs, des Egyptiens… Enfin, selon elle tout le planisphère se donne rendez-vous à Poudlard !

- Ouais, en gros personne ne sait rien ! grogna Liz

- Ben non, mais tout le monde fait comme si ! De toutes façons il a plutôt intérêt à choisir des anglophones : moi je ne parle pas un mot de français ou d'espagnol !

- C'est parce que tu n'as aucune culture, my dear Ann ! répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un geste méprisant.

Excellente imitation de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black… Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Mais c'est entièrement la faute de cette école, continuai-je sur le même ton. C'est aberrant, voyons : aucun cours de langues ! En même temps, ajoutai-je normalement, on se demande quand on pourrait en avoir… Déjà qu'avec les cours qu'on a, on a le temps de rien faire ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour l'historique du _Silencio _?

- Rien… Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. A quoi ça sert de savoir ça ? On ferait mieux de s'exercer au maximum pour le réaliser parfaitement !

- Moui… Tu n'auras qu'à en faire part à Flitwick au prochain cours…

- J'y compte bien !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le mois d'octobre avança tranquillement. Ma nouvelle personnalité transparaissait de temps en temps, et on commençait à murmurer qu'Allaeys ne se laissait plus faire. Il faut dire qu'une Gryffondor s'était pris un méchant _Furunculus _en pleine face en tentant de me faire un croche-pied. Tout le monde avait cru que c'était moi qui avais lancé le sort vu que j'avais ma baguette en main, et une expression plutôt ulcérée sur le visage, mais en réalité, le coupable se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière moi en la personne d'Owen. D'un accord tacite, nous avons laissé courir la stupide rumeur selon laquelle il ne fallait pas trop me contrarier, mais je l'ai chaudement remercié.

Les Maraudeurs, évidemment, ignoraient tout – les bienheureux ! – des querelles qu'ils occasionnaient parmi quelques spécimens de la gent féminine poudlardienne. Ils continuaient allégrement à nous saluer, à discuter et plaisanter avec nous dans les couloirs.

Je crois qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup le fait de pouvoir discuter simplement avec des filles qui ne leur faisaient pas les yeux doux à tout bout de champ. Il y avait bien, avec quelques Serpentards, Lily Evans qui échappait à cette règle universelle, et les quelques autres qui étaient déjà casées – comme Alice David future Londubat, ou Hestia Jones – mais ça ne pesait pas très lourd et dans le cas d'Evans, c'était peut-être pire. Faire face aux critiques de l'une ou aux yeux énamourés d'une autre ? Un sacré dilemme pour Potter !

Parce qu'il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche lorsque Potter avait pris la défense d'Evans : il était tout simplement amoureux de jeune fille – devenue préfète cette année ! A vrai dire, nous nous en fichions bien : les amours de Monsieur nous passent au-dessus de la tête. Mais cela faisait un candidat en moins pour une éventuelle séduction, histoire de se rapprocher encore plus des quatre amis. Notez que j'étais heureuse de laisser cette alternative à Liz, moi j'étais déjà prise par mon Will imaginaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Maraudeurs appréciaient nos rencontres, Liz qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et mes réflexions sarcastiques. Le plan avançait, et nous n'en étions qu'au début de l'année. Il y a un mois je n'aurais pas cru aller si vite !

D'ailleurs c'étaient celles qui voulaient nous en éloigner le plus possible qui, sans le vouloir, nous en rapprochaient.

Un jeudi matin, lors d'un cours de Potion que nous avions avec les Poufsouffle –c'est une tradition à Poudlard de toujours mettre pour les cours les plus importants les blaireaux avec les aigles, pour que les lions et les serpents se déchirent – l'une de mes camarades de classe envoya _innocemment_ quelques gouttes du Filtre Marin sur ma personne…

Sur le moment, je ne remarquai rien. Ce fut lorsque mon dos commença à m'irriter et que le professeur me regarda avec perplexité que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour faire court, je me retrouvai avec des tentacules dans le dos et une horrible couleur bleuâtre sur tout le corps. Encore un coup des blaireautes ! C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron…

Je n'eus pas le plaisir de me venger sur le moment – surtout que je ne connaissais pas la coupable – mais, tout comme l'autre, je ne la laisserais pas passer.

Liz m'accompagna à l'infirmerie, en m'assurant de son soutien quant à une expédition punitive et en insultant copieusement les Poufsouffle pour leur mentalité de niaiseux (c'est tout ce que je peux trouver pour retranscrire poliment ses paroles), mais Pomfresh ne la laissa pas entrer dans son domaine sacré. Je restai donc seule avec le dragon.

- Encore une expérience qui a mal tourné ? me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Heu, non. Cette fois c'est en cours… Quelqu'un m'a renversé du Philtre Marin dessus.

- Quelle négligence ! Mais que fait Horace ? Il ne surveille pas sa classe ?

- Il n'était pas à côté.

Pompom grommela quelque chose en m'examinant. J'étais plutôt étonnée de son comportement : c'était assez rare de la voir de mauvaise humeur. D'habitude elle était assez sévère avec les élèves mais elle savait soigner avec douceur, elle réprimandait mais pas méchamment, et surtout elle ne nous demandait rien lorsqu'une blessure n'était pas ordinaire.

Ce matin, elle avait l'air de vouloir me faire partir au plus vite… Malheureusement le remède qu'elle trouva nécessitait quelques heures avant que je retrouve ma peau humaine. Je restai donc sur un lit avec interdiction de m'en lever.

Le plafond de l'infirmerie est certes blanc comme neige, mais n'épargne pas l'ennui. Au bout de deux minutes, je trouvais déjà le temps long… Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même une petite conversation à écouter indiscrètement. Rien. Sauf à quelques mètres de moi, un lit entouré de ses rideaux. C'était donc qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Malgré mon extrême curiosité je ne me levai pas pour aller voir. Et puis, bon, je n'allais pas non plus m'exhiber volontairement devant un élève avec cette couleur digne d'un Billywig sur la figure. J'ai ma fierté quand même !

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, ce fut le locataire de ces rideaux qui les ouvrit et je tombai nez à nez (ou peu s'en faut) avec… Remus Lupin. Il semblait aussi horrifié que moi, je peux aisément imaginer pourquoi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui tombe sur la stroumphette au coin d'une infirmerie ! Doublée de tentacules en plus, la stroumphette ! Ce devait être un beau spectacle ! Dois-je ajouter que je devais avoir l'air particulièrement expressive dans le genre carpe… bouche ouverte et regard ahuri…

Enfin, le mal était fait. Je lui fis donc mon plus beau sourire, l'air de rien (c'est le cas de le dire). Il se reprit très vite aussi et s'avança vers moi en souriant faiblement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme le Lupin. Je lui fis la réflexion, pour parler.

- Euh, oui. C'est une petite fièvre, pas grand chose ! Les différences de température en automne, tous les ans c'est fatal pour moi ! répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Et toi ? Un problème en Potions ?

- Exactement… Une petite goutte qui s'est « échappée » du chaudron d'une Poufsouffle, expliquai-je ironiquement.

- Oh ! Je croyais que les guéguerres c'était juste entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ?

- Y'a groupies partout, répliquai-je machinalement.

C'est lorsqu'il me regarda bizarrement que je compris mon erreur.

- Des groupies ? De qui ?

- Personne, c'est des bêtises. Les gens pensent toujours des trucs idiots, répondis-je évasivement.

S'ils s'en mêlaient ça allait encore plus dégénérer et pour peu que ça se passe mal, ils nous prendraient aussi pour des fans hystériques. Non merci, je tenais à garder ma dignité.

Il n'ajouta rien mais n'avait pas l'air convaincu… Comme il allait sortir, il proposa de m'attendre pour m'accompagner, mais je refusai. Je préférai ne pas passer directement de "stroumphette aux tentacules" à "hippogriffe zèbré" ou je-ne-sais-quoi si une jeune fille nous voyait ensemble dans un couloir !

* * *

(yeah _Le Retour du Ruler_ ! il me manquait celui-là !) 

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Des idées ? Des questions ? Des fleurs ? Des insultes ?


	10. Quand les fauves s'en mêlent

Annonce : Pour les reviews anonymes, réponses sur mon LJ ! N'hésitez plus à en laisser (pour préserver votre incognito… hé hé) maintenant j'y réponds ! 

Merci à **Luna**, **dumbledorette**, **titliloo**, **Maelys**, **Touffue**, **DR Ciboulette**, **Tinn-Tamm**, **ilaï**, **OooCassiopeeooO**, **elo**, **Lilli-Puce**… Hou, que de monde ! Mais j'en suis extrêmement contente !! (au fait si un jour j'oublie quelqu'un, ladite personne a le droit de m'engueuler !)

Voilà, à présent, rien que pour vous (histoire de fêter les vacances !) le chapitre que vous attendez tous … enfin, façon de parler (_ohé, y'a encore quelqu'un ? une courageuse capable d'attendre trente ans un nouveau chapitre ?_)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on avance pas trop mais c'est les préparatifs… 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre X : Quand les fauves s'en mêlent**

_Mais quel Véracrasse de Gryffondor !_ Quelquefois je me demande si les Serpentards n'ont pas tort de les qualifier d'imbéciles congénitaux … Après ces faiblesses passagères je me cogne la tête bien fort avec le plus gros livre à portée de main en m'insultant d'avoir formé ces pensées. Peut-être ai-je du sang d'elfe dans les veines…

_Evidemment_ , Lupin, le si _gentil _Remus, trop intelligent pour son bien-être a compris, après ma bourde de l'infirmerie ce qui se cachait derrière cette métamorphose « accidentelle », et avec un brin d'observation il en a conclu que nos problèmes – qui s'étaient tout de même calmés depuis que Potter sortait avec une énième Poufsouffle, attirant ainsi l'attention sur la malheureuse – venaient de leur fréquentation.

_Evidemment_, en bon camarade il en avait parlé à ses petits copains.

_Evidemment_, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour demander plus d'explications aux jeunes filles.

_Evidemment_, sans trop savoir comment, les deux Serdaigle – nous ! – s'étaient retrouvées un soir dans le QG des Maraudeurs en face d'une Inquisition léonine plutôt déterminée.

« Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Poufsouffle qui vous fait des crasses ? » questionna le Grand Gourou – aussi nommé James Potter.

« Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler Potter » répondit Liz.

« Allez, Lun…Rem' nous a tout raconté ! » fit Peter

« Et qu'est-ce que Remus a pu vous raconter ? » demandai-je en fixant ledit Lupin qui sembla d'un coup mal à l'aise, avant de se recomposer un visage plus assuré.

« Que des Poufsouffle vous avaient agressées et que c'était à cause de moi ! » se plaignit Sirius.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je tandis que les yeux de Liz s'agrandissaient.

« Non, Sirius, c'est pas tout à fait ça ! Au départ c'était juste des Poufsouffle, après on en a déduit que c'était la fille qui te court après ! »

« Heu, ça fait longtemps que vous faites des suppositions sur du vent, comme ça ? » demanda Liz. « Personne n'a agressé Annie ! Ni moi ! »

« Et la potion de la semaine dernière, Miss Cullen ? » demanda Sirius avec un faux air innocent.

« C'était accidentel » répliquai-je à la place de Liz.

« Ann, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir » soupira James. « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à cacher la vérité. Nous en tout cas, on a entendu la vraie version… de la part des coupables » ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais répliquer.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point certaines filles sont réceptives à certains arguments » continua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je préfère ne pas le savoir » répondis-je en faisant mine de vomir.

James éclata de rire. Et je ne savais que trop bien pourquoi. Dans un moment d'égarement, un peu éthylique d'ailleurs, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'adorait de plus en plus, moi la petite peste qui s'amusait à réduire à néant toutes ses théories sur la psychologie des filles. Etant donné que son expérience se limitait à des furies enamourées, c'est sûr que Liz et moi faisions un peu tache dans le tableau. En lisant entre les lignes – ou plutôt en déchiffrant entre les bredouillements du Gryffondor un peu trop éméché – j'avais compris qu'il avait du coup mieux interprété les réactions de Lily Evans. En fait, avait-il conclu dans une emphase oratoire misérable étant donné la dose d'alcool que son sang charriait, Liz et moi nous trouvions entre les « filles » et Lily-Jolie dans l'échelle du comportement féminin.

Il s'en était tiré, non avec les applaudissements du jury, mais avec un serdaiglien

hochement de tête atterré… Ces mecs, aucune psychologie…

Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons… Nous étions bien embêtées. D'un côté ces différentes crasses demandaient réparation (donc blagounettes à des fins peu avouables), d'un autre côté, nous ne voulions pas que les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent… C'était notre vengeance, mûrie depuis longtemps, même si nous n'avions pas encore trouvé le châtiment adéquat.

Les quatre garçons nous considéraient silencieusement tandis que nous nous échangions des regards interrogateurs. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les petits sourires accrochés à leurs lèvres mais au fond de moi je savais que nous allions avoir besoin d'eux, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils mettent une vengeance au point sans nous !

« Bon, OK ! » abdiqua Liz en soupirant.

« OK, quoi ? » demanda Potter dont le sourire s'agrandissait déjà.

« D'accord, on vous met au courant de tout et on marche ensemble, mais à deux conditions. » expliquai-je.

« On t'écoute, Ann » répondit Lupin.

Les quatre garçons, sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, se préparaient à écouter effectivement avec beaucoup d'attention ce que je m'apprêtais à leur révéler, comme si c'était la Vérité Divine :

« D'une, on en fait partie – et non Black, pas de mais ! – et de deux : c'est nous les coupables, d'accord ? Vous êtes invisibles et vous ne savez rien ! »

« Mais… on ne va pas travailler _gratuitement _? » se plaignit Potter, horrifié.

« Ecoute, si c'est une retenue qu'il te faut comme paye, on peut arranger ça ! » répliqua Liz que leur comportement puéril énervait parfois. « C'est ça ou rien ! C'est nous qui sommes concernées quand même ! Et on veut que cette grue se rappelle qu'on est pas n'importe qui ! »

« D'accord pour moi » acquiesça Peter en levant la main.

Ah, je l'aimais celui-là ! Toujours d'accord, pas contrariant pour deux sous si on alignait les bons arguments ! Peter n'avait jamais trop aimé les retenues. Tant qu'elles se passaient avec ses amis, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Mais justement les profs avaient compris cela, et leur donnaient maintenant des heures différentes à chacun. Du coup, c'était tout de suite moins intéressant… et Peter avait rarement une petite amie devant qui se vanter de ses heures de retenues.

En fait, le pauvre avait régulièrement droit à des demandes de jeunes filles… Mais c'était là le « dernier argument des greluches ». Les filles faisaient ça pour se rapprocher des autres Maraudeurs, dans l'espoir que l'un des trois autres les remarque. Evidemment elles ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amitié masculine… et évidemment Peter n'était pas aussi idiot.

Moi je ne comprenais pas trop. D'accord ses amis lui faisaient un peu d'ombre, il était physiquement moins avantagé que les autres, mais franchement il avait beaucoup d'humour et devait être d'une fidélité absolue si on en croyait le culte qu'il vouait à Potter. Il devait bien y avoir une ou deux Poufsouffle pour lui convenir… La vie est cruelle !

« C'est bon pour moi aussi » ajouta Remus.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! » fit Liz en se frottant les mains avec un air diabolique.

Tout le monde s'assit sur le tapis moelleux qui ornait le QG des Maraudeurs, et bièraubeurre à la main, nous partîmes pour une longue soirée en perspective.

Les propositions fusaient au milieu d'éclats de rires et ce furent Peter et Sirius qui finalisèrent le projet. L'idée me plaisait énormément, compte tenu du contexte, et je riais d'avance à la tête que ferait ma détractrice lorsqu'elle…

Enfin, ne gâchons pas tout ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

* * *

Je suis cruelle… Mais vous verrez bien ce qui se passera dans … je ne sais pas combien de temps ! Désolée pour les délais (je viens de me rendre compte que ça faisait déjà UN mois !) Je me traîne à vos pieds en vous demandant pardon !

_PS : ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié la surprise... coming soon !_


	11. Foudres dans l'air

Merci pour vos reviews, **Nyny's**, **Maelys**, **Dr Ciboulette**, **Lilli-Puce**, **dumbledorette**, **Touffue **et **elo**… 

La surprise devait arriver plus tôt mais j'ai eu un empêchement (départ en vacances imprévu, je ne dis pas non !)

Donc la voilà… emballée dans un papier brillant, posée au fond d'un immense carton rempli de confettis multicolores qui s'envolent dès l'ouverture…

Bref, Bonne lecture et joyeux halloween à ceux qui vont bientôt le fêter ! (moi pas)

* * *

_**Chapitre XI : foudres dans l'air**_

Le lendemain soir, au dîner, Dumbledore nous annonça avec un enthousiasme démesuré que les élèves étrangers arriveraient demain, dans l'après-midi et que nous pourrions les accueillir dignement durant le banquet d'Halloween. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine d'élèves, venant de Beauxbâtons, de Durmstrang, de Salem, et d'autres écoles en Espagne, Australie, Allemagne, Brésil et Egypte dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms compliqués.

On allait bien s'amuser…

A la fin du repas, Liz et moi sortîmes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs. Mais il y en avait cinq à l'endroit prévu et l'ambiance était plutôt … orageuse. Lily la Lionne était là. Lorsque nous arrivâmes Peter s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens de la maturité, tous autant que vous êtes !

- Mais Lily, je…

- Non Potter, toi tu es le pire ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins irresponsables ! Et dire qu'on est en sixième année ! Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?

Et ça continuait… Personnellement, je connaissais sa diatribe par cœur à force de l'entendre : dans la Grande Salle, en cours de Botanique, dans les couloirs lorsqu'on les croisait, à la bibliothèque quand ils se faisaient choper, etc. Alors j'imagine que James, qui la voyait à longueur de journée, pouvait lui-même la réciter à la place de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Liz à Sirius qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

- Oh, rien en fait, c'est juste que…

- Rien ? s'écria Lily qui l'avait entendu. Sirius Black, toi aussi tu devrais écouter un peu ! Quand est-ce que ça rentrera dans vos crânes épais que vous n'êtes plus des gamins ?

Sirius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et nous expliqua la situation tandis que Lily se retournait vers James et le pauvre Remus, toujours en vitupérant.

- James a voulu une fois faire le beau devant Lily, mais à ce moment-là des Serpentard qu'on avait un peu « taquinés » se sont pointés. C'est tout.

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. J'imaginais bien la suite : une petite bataille, peut-être même une insulte pour Lily que James aurait vengée au passage et tout ce qu'il recevait c'était un énième reproche pour son « immaturité ». Merlin tout puissant, si ces deux-là se comprenaient un jour, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde. Entre Lily qui se voilait la face pour refuser le fait que James était _vraiment _amoureux d'elle, et lui qui n'arrêterait jamais ses gamineries…

- Bon allez, Ann suis-moi on va rejoindre Peter avant qu'il s'inquiète, annonça Sirius en partant à gauche. Liz entraîna Remus à droite pour leur devoir de Runes (ils avaient fini par se mettre à travailler ensemble, ce qui arrangeait considérablement mon amie !), laissant ainsi les deux tourtereaux se disputer à leur guise.

Je suivais Sirius, lui laissant l'initiative des raccourcis. Oh, j'avais quand même assez de modestie pour reconnaître qu'il connaissait ce château mieux que moi, et certainement mieux que tous les élèves de Poudlard, anciens, actuels, et à venir.

- Quelle harpie quand même ! Mais quand va-t-elle comprendre, à la fin !

- Moi je trouve que Lily a raison quelque part, dis-je.

- C'est de la solidarité féminine, rien d'autre ! répliqua-t-il, vexé.

- Non, pas du tout ! Allez, on est que tous les deux, tu peux bien avouer que James joue souvent au véracrasse avec elle !

- Jamais je ne…

Sirius s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils.

Avant que j'aie pu lui demander quoi que ce fut, il me traîna derrière une porte en bois qu'il referma immédiatement. Le placard dans lequel nous nous retrouvâmes n'était déjà pas bien grand, et malheureusement il était en outre encombrés d'ustensiles divers. Nous n'avions presque pas de place si bien qu'en me retournant je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, en équilibre précaire entre un balai qui menaçait de se renverser et un seau d'une propreté douteuse rempli bouts de ferrailles rouillés. Le tout évidemment risquait de faire énormément de bruit si je bougeais. Et comme j'entendais les détails caractéristiques d'un Rusard en action – comprenez : pas claudicants et marmonnement destinés à Nosey Jr, le chat – je n'avais pas très envie de faire jouer la fanfare à cet ensemble hétéroclite.

Seulement je ne suis pas très douée pour rester des heures dans la même position si je ne suis pas en parfait équilibre, c'est nul mais c'est comme ça. La seule chose que je pus faire, à ma grande honte (hey, c'était quand même Sirius !) ce fut de me tenir à mon compagnon d'infortune. Mais à mon grand étonnement, Sirius ne fit pas mine de me repousser, et au contraire ouvrit légèrement les bras et je me retrouvai collée contre lui. Il m'entoura naturellement de ses bras et nous restâmes dans cette position en écoutant les bruits du couloir.

Rusard était arrivé devant notre cachette, et son horrible bestiole miteuse reniflait, avec trop d'insistance à mon goût, du côté de la porte. Je voyais l'ombre de sa tête sur le rai de lumière au sol.

Instinctivement – comme pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la porte – je me plaquai davantage contre Sirius mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. A vrai dire, je serais bien restée des heures là, le visage au creux de son cou à respirer son odeur si caractéristique. Son odeur… un mélange de pêche et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi irrésistible. Un parfum singulier chez un garçon, mais qui lui allait si bien. Serrée contre lui, j'aurais finalement voulu que Rusard campât devant notre placard, histoire de rester plus longtemps encore dans ses bras.

Mais même les meilleurs choses ont une fin…

Et Rusard partit.

Et Sirius me garda contre lui…

_Quoi ?_

Non, non, je ne divagues pas, Sirius me gardait dans ses bras alors que le danger « Rusard » était fini. Il relâcha son étreinte quelques secondes plus tard mais le mal était fait – enfin si je puis dire. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard qui me fixait. Mais je ne pus rien y lire… Je ne suis pas experte en « lecture de regard » moi, que voulez-vous ! Je ne voyais que deux yeux bleus, presque gris, et je n'eus pas la bêtise de me perdre dedans – c'est déjà ça ! Vous me voyez en romantique ? Ben, pas moi.

Si j'avais été romantique, par exemple, j'aurais tout de suite _su_ qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi ! Merlin, peut-être même me serais-je jetée à son cou en lui criant mon amour. Mais franchement, je connaissais Sirius, suffisamment au moins pour savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. La vérité était bien loin… peut-être s'était-il soudain rendu compte que j'avais les yeux bleus, peut-être s'était-il remémoré son devoir de Métamorphoses en constatant qu'il avait faux à la question trois, peut-être…

Bref, il relâcha son étreinte et j'oubliai son odeur enivrante, la douceur de ses bras et tout le reste. Ce n'était pas un garçon pour moi, je le savais.

Je le trouvais simplement mignon, voilà, c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de plus, il n'y aurait rien de plus…

- Ann, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée au milieu du placard, perdue dans mes pensées, tandis qu'il était sorti voir si la voie était libre. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de mon intense réflexion et sortis à mon tour. Il me regardait avec un air narquois – celui-là je savais l'interpréter : j'avais sans doute été trop brusque dans le chassage de pensée (ce qui pouvait, j'en convient, être étonnant : imaginez une fille qui tout à coup se met à secouer la tête devant vous…).

Nous reprîmes notre chemin et trouvâmes Peter au coin du couloir est du deuxième étage, là où la statue de Guibert le Fourbe enquiquinait Dame Hermengarde à longueur de journée. C'était le rendez-vous des Maraudeurs, d'une part parce que personne ne s'aventurait dans le coin à cause des cris des deux statues, et d'autre part parce que le QG des célèbres Gryffondor se trouvait tout à côté, derrière une inoffensive nature morte.

En réalité, une nature morte avait de quoi étonner chez les sorciers – habitués à voir tous leurs tableaux bouger sans cesse – mais c'était comme ça, tout simplement.

Peter avait déjà en main une fiole contenant un liquide rouge-orangée, et il nous suivit lorsque nous empruntâmes le chemin de la cuisine.

Nous étions la veille d'Halloween… Les étrangers arrivaient demain… et la soirée risquait d'être intéressante !

* * *

Voilà… alors il vous a plu ce cadeau ??!! (bon d'accord, vous allez encore crier vengeance... mais je vous promets que le prochain sera le bon et, j'espère, à la hauteur de vos attentes !)

Bon j'aurais aimé faire coïncider le prochain avec Halloween puisqu'il se passe évidemment durant le banquet, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de l'écrire en entier !

En attendant profitez bien de vos vacances ! A bientôt !


	12. V comme vengeance

Désolée pour le retard… le boulot, le boulot… et pas un moment de libre pour avancer cette fic ! Je profite donc des vacances pour vous envoyer ce chapitre tout chaud !

Alors les remerciements habituels aux fidèles revieweuses : MERCI à **Lilli-Puce**, **Maelys**, **Nyny's**, **dumbledorette**, **Touffue**, **elo**, **acheqa**, **Dr ciboulette**, **ilai **(désolée pour ta review qui s'est envoyée toute seule…) **Seydrune **…

Dans ce chapitre, pas de « dérivations penséaires » (© Seydrune) mais … la vengeance tant attendue ! j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Sur ce **_Bonnes Fêtes _**à tous ! Et bonnes vacances !

_**Chapitre XII : V comme vengeance**_

Le jour d'Halloween allait être mémorable. Non seulement les élèves étrangers devaient être présentés au dîner, mais surtout notre vengeance allait prendre forme – et quelle forme ! Toute la journée je fus excitée comme si j'avais reçu un Sort de Rebond. Liz se marrait tout le temps dès qu'elle me regardait et à chaque fois que nous croisions les Maraudeurs, chacun de nous partait dans un fou rire à n'en plus finir. Certains élèves remarquèrent même ce changement de comportement, chez moi surtout ; c'est dire si c'était flagrant. Mais nous ne parlions pas aux garçons, et nous nous évitions même, cela faisait partie du plan et ça aurait été dommage de le rater.

Et, dans l'ambiance générale d'effervescence, mes fous rires passaient presque inaperçus. En effet, jamais les élèves n'avaient été aussi dissipés pendant les cours. Même les studieux Serdaigle – je m'exclus volontairement de cette dénomination – ne cessaient de chuchoter et de s'envoyer des mots. Je crus que McGonagall allait piquer une crise de nerfs quand elle intercepta pour la douzième fois un morceau de parchemin gryffondor – qui devait être en substance : « tu crois qu'on aura les brésiliennes ? » si c'était un gars, et « les français, ça serait cool ! » si c'était une fille.

Heureusement pour ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones, elle fut indulgente pour la première fois de sa carrière – et à jamais la seule. Je crois qu'elle-même était assez nerveuse ; après tout, elle avait pris part à l'organisation de cette échange.

L'ambiance monta d'un cran à l'approche des sept heures du soir. Chacun se rhabillait correctement (malheureusement, l'uniforme était toujours obligatoire), les filles avaient ressorti les colifichets qu'elles gardaient en vue d'un éventuel bal – je me demandais bien où elles avait pêché cette idée, vu qu'aucun bal n'avait été donné à Poudlard depuis presque cinquante ans.

- Nerveuse ? me demanda Owen alors que nous descendions de la tour Serdaigle pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Nous avions rejoint les deux jumeaux dans la Salle Commune et ils avaient insisté pour nous accompagner ce soir. Drôle d'idée, mais je la soupçonnais d'être d'Owen justement. Je savais l'intérêt que Liz portait à Owen, et je suspectais l'inverse d'être vrai… Or, si le scénario catastrophe des garçons se réalisait, à savoir « on a les australiens ! » ou « on a les français ! », il serait alors obligatoire d'instaurer un cordon de sécurité entre l'élue de son cœur et le play-boy qui ne manquerait pas de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en lui demandant, avec un accent craquant et dans un sourire ravageur, son adresse hibou-postale (scénario catastrophe oblige !)

- C'est vrai, Ann, tu as l'air montée sur des ressorts ! sourit Meurig, le jumeau d'Owen.

- Hum… peut-être…

Owen haussa un sourcil en esquissant un sourire ironique.

- … mais pas pour les australiens musclés ! finis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Si on les as réellement, je me marrerais bien ! fit Liz à côté de moi. Moi je pense qu'il nous mettrons plutôt les français, plus distingués, plus classe. Ça va bien avec les Serdaigle.

Je pouffais : Liz et son obsession de la France. A ne pas oublier qu'elle se baladait toujours avec un magazine français dans son sac de cours, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas grand chose à la langue. Owen ne sembla pas trouver la plaisanterie à son goût. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Meurig qui me le rendit en souriant. J'avais donc raison aussi pour les sentiments d'Owen ! Ah quel discernement, me congratulais-je intérieurement. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à jouer les entremetteuse et de mettre mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble…

Enfin, pour le moment, mon attention était autre part. Nous croisâmes justement les Maraudeurs en bas de notre escalier. Ils nous attirèrent à l'écart, et je faillis grogner : il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, sinon notre plan pouvait tomber à l'eau et tout le monde prendrait les retenues.

- Salut les filles ! fit Sirius.

Nous lui rendîmes son salut – j'avais en effet appris à être plus polie avec lui en toute occasion.

- C'est vous les jumeaux de Serdaigle ? demanda James à Meurig.

- C'est possible, répondit ce dernier en nous jetant un regard étonné.

- Oh, oui, Liz et Ann nous ont un peu parlé de vous, dit Remus.

- C'est toi qui a transformé Liz en Croup ? s'écria Sirius.

- Ah non ça c'est Owen, fit Meurig en souriant au rappel de l'incident.

- Heu… non, en fait, c'était un labrador… enfin un demi-labrador… et c'était le sac de Liz ! bredouilla Owen en rougissant furieusement, avant de murmurer vivement à mon intention : _tu leur as raconté ça ?!_

J'éclatai de rire devant son air déconfit.

- Heu oui, ça a dû nous échapper un jour, fis-je pour seule excuse.

Il me jeta un regard furieux auquel je répondis par une grimace puérile.

- Et si nous y allions ?! La soirée est… prometteuse, rappela Lupin.

Ils partirent en avant, et nous prîmes le même chemin quelques minutes plus tard. Arrivés à la table bleue et argent, nous nous assîmes vers le bout, puisqu'elle était déjà presque pleine. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les autres tables et pouffai de rire, entraînant Liz à ma suite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Meurig, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Liz avec un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

- Avec les Maraudeurs, précisa Owen.

Cette précision semblait d'ailleurs lui faire aussi plaisir qu'à un Gryffondor de savoir qu'il travaillerait avec un Serpentard.

- Rien du tout, dis-je en tentant de conserver un semblant de sérieux.

- Ann, menaça Owen, je te connais !

- Alors tu sais que je ne dirai rien ! Tu verras ! souris-je.

- J'ai peur, murmura Meurig, ce qui nous fit éclater de rire à nouveau.

Je vis James près de la table des Poufsouffle qui discutait avec le gardien de l'équipe des blaireaux, ce qui semblait faire plaisir aux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à côté. Sirius l'avait rejoint et draguait ouvertement lesdites filles. Les Serpentards étaient tous très distingués, les Gryffondor tout excités, et les Serdaigle… ma foi, les Serdaigle ne changeaient pas beaucoup. Le niveau sonore était peut-être un peu plus élevé que d'habitude… J'aperçus Remus qui discutait avec quelques élèves, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi.

Je me retournai et replongeai, un peu anxieuse, dans la conversation de mes amis.

- Non, Dumbledore a dit qu'ils vivraient avec nous, dans nos salles communes, dans nos dortoirs !

- Oui mais lesquels ?

- Ceux de leur année, probablement !

- Et comment on fera si on se retrouve avec des chinois ? S'ils ne parlent pas anglais ?

- Y'a pas de chinois…

- Ouais, ben les allemands alors !

- T'inquiète, ils ont dû y penser…

- Heu, t'es sûr ?

- Ann… on parle de Dumbledore, McGonagall, et je ne sais pas qui d'autres encore ! Ils y ont pensé !

- Mouais…

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, qui se fit petit à petit.

- Chers élèves ! Voici le moment que vous attendez depuis longtemps si j'en crois vos professeurs… Alors, sans plus tarder, veuillez accueillir dignement vos nouveaux camarades !

Tout le monde se leva alors que des grandes portes de la salle entraient une McGonagall plus guindée que jamais suivie de groupes d'élèves qui ne semblaient pas très sûr d'eux, malgré les airs qu'ils se donnaient. Ils devaient être habillés des uniformes de leurs écoles respectives et Liz me fit remarquer que certains étaient beaucoup plus sympa que les nôtres…

Je n'arrivais absolument pas à savoir qui était qui dans ces étrangers, sauf les égyptiens et les brésiliens, plus basanés que les autres, mais c'était tout. Ils se mirent sur l'estrade, bien ordonnés ; dans la salle, tous les élèves chuchotaient plus ou moins discrètement, et le niveau sonore était remonté en flèche.

- Tu crois qu'il va ressortir son vieux chapeau ? me demanda Liz, soudain horrifiée.

- Heu… j'espère pas ! fis-je, incertaine. Les élèves risqueraient de vouloir repartir chez eux, non ?

Elle me jeta un regard significatif et nous pouffâmes de rire.

Dumbledore ramena le silence et reprit son discours :

- Bien, mes enfants, je vous présente vos nouveaux camarades qui passeront le reste de l'année avec vous. J'espère que vous les accueillerez bien ! Nous allons maintenant les répartirent dans vos différentes maisons…

A notre grand soulagement, nous vîmes McGonagall dérouler un long parchemin et commencer à lire :

- Pour l'Ecole Magique de Salem, Steeve Grant et Jordan Lewis… Poufsouffle !

Des applaudissements chaleureux accueillirent les deux américains qui se dirigèrent vers la table noire et or. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à côté de jeunes filles surexcitées, je faillis mourir de rire. Liz me tapa dans le dos et, les larmes aux yeux, entre deux hoquets de rire étouffé, me dit :

- Chut… Ann… Arrête !

Je repris contenance peu à peu et appris par Owen que deux américaines étaient allé chez les Serpentard, et que quatre filles allemandes s'étaient divisées entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. McGonagall continua sa répartition :

- Pour l'Etablissement Magique de Scalamandra, Ines Nunez et Lola Heredia… Serdaigle !

J'applaudis avec mes camarades à l'arrivée de deux ravissantes espagnoles qui s'assirent au milieu de notre table, où des élèves leur faisaient signe. Deux garçons espagnols allèrent chez les Poufsouffles, où les jeunes filles ne croyaient pas à leur chance.

- Pour l'Ecole de Durmstrang, Viktor Lurkam et Stefan Denwick … Serpentard !

Sans surprise. Deux filles russes par contre vinrent à notre table.

La répartition continua ainsi. Les fameux brésiliens tant attendus ne furent pas à la hauteur des espérances : deux jeunes filles rondelettes furent envoyées chez les Poufsouffle et deux autres un peu plus jolies chez les Gryffondor. Les filles étaient déçues… Les égyptiens firent plus sensation : deux éphèbes rejoignirent notre table – des filles se poussèrent pour leur laisser de la place – et deux jeunes filles allèrent chez les Serpentard. Deux français d'une quinzaine d'années furent aussi envoyés chez les Gryffondors.

Ils ne restaient plus que les Australiens, quatre garçons qui furent divisés entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je m'apprêtais à voir apparaître les plats que mon estomac réclamait quand Liz me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas !

- Regarde qui arrive, chantonna Liz en me faisant un sourire.

A voir le regard noir de Owen, ça ne devait pas être génial. Je tournai la tête et vis les deux australiens qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Enfin, vers les places libres qui restaient à la table des Serdaigle… c'est à dire à côté de nous. De moi.

- Bonsoir ! fit l'un d'eux avec un accent charmant.

Après salutations et présentations, sous l'œil furieux des septièmes années qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté, une sympathique conversation s'instaura. J'étais assez étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle nous menions cette conversation, et un peu gênée je dois dire (ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent que des étrangers s'intéressent à moi)Mais si j'étais ravie de cette nouveauté, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs, malgré le Chris Burst assis à côté de moi qui discutait avec Meurig.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps car des cris s'élevèrent soudain de la table des Poufsouffle. Nous tendîmes la tête et la vision qui s'offrit à nous dépassa toutes nos espérances. Comprenez, notre plan était basé pour la moitié sur le hasard total, puisque nous ne pouvions pas savoir qui se trouverait à proximité de nos victimes lorsque notre vengeance s'accomplirait… Mais là… c'était mieux que tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver !

- Ann ! c'est de vous ça ? fit Owen, horrifié.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ann… répéta-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

- Oh, quoi ? Je ne vois pas de différence… dit Liz en faisant mine d'examiner de loin les deux Pouffsouffles qui hurlaient devant les visages horrifiés de leurs voisins.

- Liz ! s'exclama Owen. Elles ont des _citrouilles _sur la tête !

- En fait, non… techniquement, elles n'ont plus de tête… corrigea Liz sérieusement en continuant d'observer la réaction de nos deux victimes. Seulement des citrouilles, en partie évidées et…

- Mais c'est affreux… cria une Serdaigle à notre table.

- Moi je trouve que ça leur va mieux qu'avant, fis-je à Liz.

- En plus elles sont parfaitement dans le ton de la soirée…

- Ann, tu n'aurais pas dû !

- On m'a attaquée perfidement… je n'ai fait que répondre, dis-je d'un air buté.

- Les pauvres… _des citrouilles_, quand même !

- Et tu n'as rien vu… murmurai-je, avant de dire plus fort : un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop d'elles. L'odeur est assez tenace, surtout quand elles sont restées longtemps exposées… et il se peut qu'il reste quelques morceaux _moisis_ à l'intérieur… ça serait dommage que tu t'en prennes dans la figure !

Liz explosa de rire et me prit le bras pour me montrer la scène. Justement, les deux filles, qui continuaient à hurler tant qu'elles pouvaient, essayaient de parler mais en vain. La seule chose qu'elles réussissaient à faire était de postillonner des morceaux de citrouilles sur leurs voisins… qui n'étaient autres que les deux américains !

En voilà deux qui se tiendront à l'écart, à présent…

- Tu l'entends parler ?! s'exclama Liz les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, mais ça doit être grandiose… fis-je, pliée en deux.

La Grande Salle résonnait des cris de toutes les maisons, exclamations ou éclats de rire. Je vis Dumbledore et McGo essayer de calmer les deux hystériques tandis que les étrangers restaient un peu éberlués.

_En parlant d'étrangers_, je me tournai vers mon voisin de table. Chris Burst fronçait les sourcils, une expression à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et le dégoût sur le visage. Quand je me retournai, il me regarda, ahuri… et à ma grande surprise me fit un grand sourire qui m'aurait fait tomber à genoux si Liz ne m'avait pas tenue par le bras… Mais mon sourire à moi s'effaça assez vite quand une McGo furieuse se dirigea à grands pas vers nous…

* * *

Bon réveillon à tous ! A bientôt pour la suite (j'espère sous peu mais je ne peux rien garantir...) 


	13. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en avaient !) Après m'être faite rappeler à l'ordre par Malum-est (vous pouvez lui dire merci !) j'ai décidé que pendant mes vacances, je pouvais bien surmonter ma flemmingite aiguë et vous concocter ce magnifique chapitre (que vous allez encore trouvé fort court, je sais...) !

Alors, comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui songent à laisser un petit commentaire que je lis toujours avec délice : **Lilli-Puce, Nyny's, Lotis et Lola, acheqa, Dr Ciboulette, ilai**, et évidemment **Malum-est** (même si c'était une question bien laconique…)

**Chapitre XIII : Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?**

Deux heures de colle. Deux petites heures de colle. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bon d'accord, deux heures tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais quand même… On avait au moins échappé au renvoi pendant trois jours. A voir la tête de Poirault, le directeur des Pouffsouffle, j'ai bien cru qu'on était allé trop loin. Heureusement, McGo l'a calmé…

Le pire c'est qu'on n'a même pas cherché à nier : quand Minnie est arrivée, Liz et moi n'avons même pas bronché. On s'est contenté de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore en attendant le Grand Sage. Il faut croire qu'une Pouffsouffle nous a vendues. Je l'imaginai très bien hurlant que ça ne pouvait être que nous, les sales pestes de Serdaigle, etc. Les Pouffsouffle hurlaient toujours. C'était un fait. Que ce fût par plaisir ou par colère, les blaireautes avaient toujours la voix qui partait dans les aïgus, c'était insupportable.

C'est peut-être un stéréotype… Moi qui aimerais tant les combattre pour notre propre maison, je tombai les deux pieds dedans pour les autres maisons. Je devrais en parler à Lizzy.

- Hey, Annie, tu m'écoutes ?

Je tournai la tête. Nous étions dehors, devant la porte du bureau directorial, où nous venions d'entendre notre jugement. Deux heures de colle par jours, dix heures par semaine puisque nous en étions exemptes pendant le week-end.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te faisais remarqué que ce n'était pas normal… Les Maraudeurs ont au moins quatre heures de colle quand ils font un truc comme ça. On s'est fait léser ! soupira Liz.

A l'entendre, on avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de passer le plus de temps possible récurer des tables et laver des salles. Je lui en fis la remarque, ajoutant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup aux dits Maraudeurs ainsi.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais parlé d'embrasser le crapaud baveur de Poirault.

- T'as le chaudron fêlé, toi ! Ressembler aux Gryffondors, franchement Annie, tu ne pouvais pas mieux m'insulter ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tu te plains que Dumby et Minnie aient été charitables ? On devrait plutôt se réjouir !

- Je me plains pas ! C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre ! Pas toi ?

Je haussai les épaules, autrement dit : je m'en fichais bien.

Cependant, j'aurais dû me douter que Liz aurait plus d'intuition que moi. C'était toujours le cas, et ça ne rata pas pour cette fois encore. La réalité nous frappa brusquement en la personne d'un Sirius Black se précipitant sur nous alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre tour.

- Alors, les filles, combien ? Combien ?

- Deux. Deux heures seulement par jour jusqu'aux vacances.

Black éclata de rire, suivi de Potter qui arrivait derrière et qui avait entendu notre réponse. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, comme des Maraudeurs ayant réussi leur coup.

Je les regardai en plissant les yeux. Je commençai à comprendre ce que Liz avait entrevu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Attendez là ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore _fait ? demandai-je en ayant l'air le plus menaçant possible.

Sirius me fit un grand sourire et je songeai que cela faisait ressortit avantageusement ses yeux sombres.

- Bah, écoutez, on ne pouvait décemment pas vous laisser avoir une bonne place toutes seules dans les meilleurs mauvais coups de Poudlard. Alors, on s'est déclarés coupables aussi !

Liz hurla et je ne fus pas loin de faire la même chose si je n'avais pas vu Mr Nosey au bout du couloir. Sans attendre, j'attirai mon amie dans la première classe venue, sans faire attention aux Maraudeurs qui nous suivirent néanmoins.

- T'as une goule dans la tête ou quoi ? chuchotai-je, mécontente. Ça va pas de hurler comme ça alors que Rusard se promène avec son chat pelé ?

Liz haussa les épaules, fixant les Maraudeurs d'un air féroce.

- Donc vous êtes en colle, vous aussi ?

- Pas Remus et Peter ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Non, on les a convaincus que c'était pas la peine…

- Et comme Remus est un peu malade en ce moment, c'était mieux qu'il n'ait pas d'heures de sommeil en retard, fit Potter.

Bizarrement, sa petite explication sonnait un peu faux. Il était… comment dire ?… un peu trop sérieux en disant ça. Remarque, il est aussi un peu papa-poule avec ses copains, Potter. Peut-être qu'il était simplement inquiet pour Remus.

- Alors, on se voit demain soir ? dit Black tandis que Potter avait passé là tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que Rusard et Mr Nosey ne traînaient plus dans le coin.

- Ouais, répondit Liz d'un air qui n'avait rien de réjoui.

Les Maraudeurs disparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la Tour des Serdaigle. Arrivées là-haut, nous eûmes la surprise de voir que Owen et Meurig, ainsi que l'australien Chris Burst nous attendaient.

- Alors ? fit Owen en nous voyant.

Liz s'affala sur le tapis et je choisis un fauteuil

- Deux heures de colle…

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Meurig.

- … par jour, complétai-je.

Les deux jumeaux sifflèrent de concert et un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de l'australien.

- Pas mal, concéda Meurig. Ça fait quand même beaucoup, avec tous les devoirs qu'on a à côté…

- Beaucoup ? Tu rigoles ! On aurait eu beaucoup plus si ces Nifleurs de Gryffondors n'avaient pas avoué qu'ils étaient de mèche avec nous ! fit Liz, toujours un peu énervée de s'être faite doubler par Sirius et James.

- Les Gryffondors ? Les Maraudeurs ?

- Ouais, Black et Potter, dis-je.

- Et vous allez être en colle tous les quatre ? Eh ben… fit Owen sans terminer sa phrase, mais avec un petit sourire qui ne me plut guère.

- Au fait, dit Liz en changeant de sujet, vous avez pu savoir comment étaient les deux Pouff' ?

- Les pauvres jeunes filles que vous avez défigurées, tu veux dire ? demanda Meurig en ricanant. D'après la rumeur, elles portent toujours les citrouilles, et leur voix est… comment dire… assez caverneuse, digne des meilleurs oracles !

Nous éclatâmes de rire : c'était exactement ce qui avait été prévu.

- Et le sourire ?

- Aucune information sur le sourire… enfin, je pense que pour le moment, ça ne doit pas vraiment les faire rire, répondit Meurig.

Notre rire reprit de plus belle, suivi des trois garçons.

- Vous faites souvent des blagues comme ça ? demanda Chris, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée.

- Euh… non. D'habitude, on est plutôt… discrètes.

- Ah… fit-il, mais son air mi-rassuré mi-inquiet nous fit encore rire.

- Rassure-toi, dit Liz, il nous faut une très bonne raison pour ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

* * *

Voilà... je sais, je sais... très court, pas drôle... mais c'était une transition !

Laissez-moi quand même un petit message ;-)


	14. Confessions vespérales ?

Désolée, désolée, désolée… A croire que le chapitre 13 porte malheur, je n'ai pas eu une once d'inspiration pendant le mois qui a suivi le postage du chapitre précédent ! Mais pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'ai réussi à déjouer la conspiration que Dames Page Blanche et Inspiration ont menée contre moi !

Voici le chapitre quatorze ! ;-)

Au passage, merci aux fidèles **Lotis et Lola**, **Seydrune**, **Dr Ciboulette**, **TchingTchong**, **Lilli-Puce**, **Touffue**, et deux nouvelles **georgette** et **juliette** pour leur review ! C'est quand même grâce à vous que je me suis attelée à l'écriture de ce chapitre, donc il vous est dédié ! ;-)

Note pour **Touffue**(à qui l'auteur débile a envoyé malencontreusement une review non finie) : ta prononciation d'Owen est parfaite ! Et sinon, le jeu de mot était vraiment trop facile !

**Chapitre 14 : confessions vespérales ? **

Nous y voilà… Une journée plus tard – une journée passée comme d'ordinaire à bâiller aux hippogriffes en attendant que la fin des cours arrive – et nous retrouvions les deux zigotos de lions devant le bureau de Poirault, le prof de Botanique.

Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, car à part le fait que la fin des cours ne signifiait pas délivrance aujourd'hui (eh oui, une retenue n'est pas précisément ce que j'appelle un vent de liberté), la journée a été plutôt marrante. Les Pouffsouffle nous jetaient des regards haineux, ce à quoi Liz répondait en chantonnant un truc français qui doit à peu près se traduire par « _elle a des revolvers comme yeux _» qui les énervait d'autant plus que – comme moi – ils ne comprenaient pas ce que ça signifiaient exactement et pourquoi ça la faisait autant rire. A la seule différence que moi, je riais par solidarité. Et puis, nous étions avec les jumeaux et l'australien qui les a définitivement adoptés, c'était plutôt marrant. Qui a dit que les amis des kangourous n'ont pas d'humour ?

Bref, c'était plutôt drôle, surtout quand Liz se faisait rabrouer par les profs parce qu'elle chantait avec trop d'entrain. Mais maintenant, on allait devoir supporter deux heures de colles à récurer je-ne-sais-trop quel chaudron ou quelle table crasseuse, et qui plus est en compagnie de deux Gryffondors débiles. Liz et moi n'avions toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être fait doubler par ces deux-là. Mais en attendant une autre vengeance, nous devions supporter leur présence pendant les retenues. Pas que ça soit si horrible, mais j'étais plutôt fatiguée en ce moment, à cause des devoirs et tout ça, et le fait de perdre deux heures tous les soirs n'arrangeait pas mon retard.

- Salut les filles ! fit une voix bien connue tandis que son propriétaire arrivait près de nous.

- Salut Black ! Dis t'aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire pour notre premier rendez-vous, répondit Liz, adossée au mur, en lisant un magazine français.

- Désolé, ma belle, comme Poirault ne va rien trouver de plus romantique qu'une serre de botanique, j'ai misé sur mon charme naturel et non ma plus belle robe pour te draguer. Remarques, d'ailleurs, que je pourrais te retourner la critique… fit-il en détaillant la tunique marron de Liz.

C'était un peu mesquin de sa part, sachant que Liz adorait mettre ce vêtement, pour faire des travaux pratiques ou autres activités pour ne pas abîmer ses autres tuniques plus fragiles. Mais peut-être ne le savait-il pas. A la réflexion, et au vu de son demi-sourire, il le savait…

- Va torcher les Véracrasses, Black, et va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua-t-elle.

- Miss Cullen, faut-il vous rajouter deux heures de retenue pour que vous appreniez un langage qui sied à une jeune fille bien élevée ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Poirault, qui était arrivé sans que nous le voyions. Liz marmonna ce qui pouvait autant être une excuse qu'une malédiction mais le prof de botanique sembla s'en satisfaire.

- Bien, c'est à moi que revient de vous occuper pendant votre première retenue. Suivez-moi, _en silence_, nous allons aux serres.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que l'on ne s'en doutait pas du tout du tout, et nous nous mîmes à suivre le prof. Liz et Sirius continuaient de se chamailler – presque – en silence ; je n'avais rien dit depuis l'arrivée des garçons. James non plus, d'ailleurs. Tournant la tête pour le regarder, je m'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas sa tête de d'habitude. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, et ses pensées ne devaient pas être très gaies vu la ride qui lui plissait le front, et l'air accablé de son visage.

- James, appelai-je doucement pour que le prof n'entende pas (de toute façon, Liz et Sirius faisaient plus de bruit)

Il tourna la tête et fit un signe de tête interrogateur.

- Tu n'as pas l'air normal… ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ?! Ah heu… non, non, ça va. Rien de bien méchant, dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il servait à toutes les sauces, aux profs comme aux élèves, aux gars comme aux futures conquêtes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas convaincue pour deux noises, mais il se mit à faire la conversation pour une blague que ses potes et lui comptaient faire aux Serpentards, pour changer. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, tout en réfléchissant à ce soudain changement de comportement. Et ça m'apparut clairement : nous ne savions rien des Maraudeurs. Ou du moins, nous ne savions que ce qu'ils voulaient montrer à tout le monde, leur côté séducteur, charmant, amusant, rieur, désinvolte… Mais ils n'étaient certainement pas comme ça 24 heures sur 24, tout le monde avait des sautes d'humeurs, des contrariétés, des envies de grogner contre la terre entière, des déceptions amoureuses… quoique, pour les Maraudeurs, peut-être pas souvent. Qui les connaissaient vraiment, à par eux-mêmes ? Les Gryffondors ? J'étais prête à parier que peu de gens auraient pu réellement dire ce qui tracassait James en ce moment même. Mais comme je suis d'un naturel plutôt curieux (pour les plainte, c'est à Dame Nature qu'il faut s'adresser), je n'allais pas passer une occasion pareille de …

- Allô ? La Terre appelle Ann, la Terre appelle Ann… Répondez !

- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Comment ?

- Tu m'écoutais ?

- Heu… presque. Tu disais donc que Rogue… dis-je d'un ton engageant une suite. Vu que c'était son sujet préféré, je ne risquais pas de tomber à côté.

James soupira en secouant la tête. Raté.

- Ce n'est pas très poli, Miss Allaeys. Quand on sort quelqu'un de ses pensées, on l'écoute un minimum.

- Pardon, fis-je un peu contrite. Tu voulais me dire ce qui te rendait si préoccupé ?

Il me regarda, l'air étonné, avant de se reprendre :

- Eh bien, je… Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bof, fis-je. Mais ça se voit que tu as besoin d'en parler.

- Mes amis sont là pour ça, non ?

- Oh, bien sûr, me rattrapai-je, un peu honteuse d'avoir cru un moment pouvoir être la confidente de Sa Majesté Potter. Mais des amis, ça sait charrier aussi. Sur certains sujets, repris-je tout de même en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je venais de me rappeler que ce matin, Evans la Lionne avait encore envoyé James se faire cuire une bouse de dragon sur je ne sais quel sommet des Alpes. Si son humeur du moment n'avait rien à voir avec ça, je voudrais bien me faire prof de Potion !

- Parce que tu crois que d'autres peuvent être plus humains ? répliqua James en me regardant d'un air sceptique. Toi par exemple ?

- Sympa pour la confiance. Et merci de me comparer à tes amis qui doivent avoir une capacité d'écoute frisant le zéro.

James sourit largement en secouant la tête :

- Tu ne les connais pas vraiment, en fait.

- C'est justement ce que je me disais, marmonnai-je. Voilà pourquoi je proposais…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer puisque nous étions arrivés devant une serre assez éloignée de celles qu'on utilisait en cours habituellement. Poirault nous donna les instructions (du nettoyage pur et simple de la serre –sans baguette évidemment – et de sa voisine qui ne devaient pas avoir servi depuis trois cents ans) et s'en alla en nous promettant de revenir _régulièrement_ pour vérifier notre travail. Régulièrement mon œil, il allait tranquillement fumer sa pipe au coin du feu en papotant avec McGo et il reviendrait dans deux heures le sourire aux lèvres. Pff…

- Allez, au travail, fit Liz en me mettant un balai entre les mains.

* * *

voilà !! Désolée pour ce chapitre encore peu intéressant concernant les amourettes d'Ann et de Liz qui semblent vous tenir à coeur mais _tout vient à point à qui sait attendre _! Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le chapitre suivant arrive vite, mais j'ai bon espoir de ne pas mettre un mois pour le partager avec vous ! A bientôt ! (et n'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours plaisir ;-) 


	15. Quand retenue rime avec perdue

Elle vous l'avait promis, Muira l'a fait ! Ce chapitre écrit en moins d'une semaine après le précédent ! ;-) J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi !

Toujours un grand merci à mes adorées revieweuses… Je ne sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses à vos reviews (c'est moi ou le site a un problème en ce moment pour les messages ?) Bref, du coup je vais faire un truc interdit – mais chuuuut !

**Lili-Puce** : merci beaucoup de laisser toujours des petits messages, ça me fait à chaque fois plaisir surtout quand c'est, comme pour ce chapitre, la première impression que je reçois !

**Lotis et Lola** : spéciale dédicace de ce chapitre pour toi qui aimes Marc Lavoine et la chanson française ;-) Y'a une référence à un chanteur français dans ce chapitre, que tu ne pourras pas rater si tu es fan de sa gueule d'ange ! Quant à cette question de « confidences », tu m'as donné une idée… lol

**Tite-elfe (alias juliette)** : merci beaucoup ! ça me fait toujours rougir qu'on me dise que j'écris bien ! Dis, pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas sur le site, ça serait plus facile pour que je renvoie des réponses à tes commentaires (quand y'a pas de problèmes avec ffnet…) Enfin, peut-être que tu es inscrite et que j'en sais rien !!

**Tchingtchong** : je suis pas sûre que mon blanc destrier supporte deux personnes ;-) mais ptêtre qu'il fera une exception pour toi ! Moi, je n'ai rien contre les kangourous, c'est Ann qui trouve ça débile ! (c'est con, un kangourou, non ?) Personnellement, j'ai une descente de lit et des bottes en peau de kangourou (je plaisante, évidemment, n'appelez pas Brigitte Bardot…)

**Touffue** : c'est très très gentil de me rassurer, parce que j'avais peur qu'au bout de 15 chapitres « intermédiaires » vous vous enfuiez, mais puisque tu promets de rester... ;-D Non, sérieusement, j'espère que vous trouverez celui-là plus intéressant et plus marrant. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, c'est pas avec ça que j'irai concurrencer Racine – encore que Phèdre, finalement, c'est juste une bonne femme qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, non ?! ;-) – mais je suis contente que tu aies compris le principe de cette fic.

**Dr Ciboulette** : _« d'ailleurs dans cette fic ce qui est bien c'est que les amourettes des deux zozotes bin ça va pas trop vite et ça… c'est bien »_ Ouf ! Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, parce que j'avais peur que ça commence à vous ennuyer que rien ou presque ne se passe pour leurs zamours… Mais ça va changer ! En fait, comme j'écris suivant l'inspiration, j'ai pas encore eu le déclic pour une belle scène rose bonbon guimauve alors j'attends... Mais ce chapitre 15 par exemple n'était pas du tout prévu, ou pas dans ces circonstances ;-)

Note : vous savez quoi ? Cette fic a presque un an !! Dire qu'il y en a qui la suivent depuis le début ! Vous êtes vraiment courageuses !

Sur ces considérations hautement intéressantes, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : quand retenue rime avec perdue**

Il faisait chaud à mourir desséchée comme une vieille momie…Non mais vraiment, quelle idée de nous faire nettoyer la vieille serre tropicale… Et quelle idée Sirius a-t-il eu de presser ce bouton rouge ? En mettant en route l'humidificateur et réchauffeur d'air, il nous a plongé dans l'enfer, depuis près d'une heure ! Mais quel Véracrasse, ce type !

- Sirius, répétai-je pour la énième fois en passant un coup de chiffon rageur sur une vitre, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais te faire payer ça, mais tu vas souffrir !

Liz et James appuyèrent encore ma remarque de vigoureux hochements de tête. Le pauvre Sirius avait aussi chaud que nous, et devait en plus se coltiner nos regards noirs.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne savais pas ce que c'était ? On n'a pas idée de mettre un truc 'mékanti…' 'mékanique' dans une école de sorcellerie ! Tout le monde peut presser un innocent bouton rouge !

- Chez les moldus, généralement le bouton rouge signifie qu'il y a un danger potentiel ! répliqua Liz en s'essuyant le front.

- Un danger… oh, n'exagérons rien quand même ! On n'est pas morts !

- Presque… grinçai-je. Quelle idée d'appuyer sur un bouton quand tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu as quoi comme cerveau ? Un truc en kit pour enfants de cinq ans ? Une bouse de dragon ?

-Tss, tss, Annie, ma chérie, ne sois pas vulgaire tout de même ! fit Liz dans son imitation de Narcissa Black.

Comme prévu, cela détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Mais ça ne la rafraîchit pas pour autant. Black avait bien essayé plusieurs fois d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton, de lancer quelques sorts, mais rien n'arrêtait la machine. Nous étions condamnés à nettoyer la serre dans cet air humide et chaud.

- Pensez un peu aux Indiens d'Amazonie, dit Sirius dans une énième tentative pour se faire pardonner. Eux vivent là-dedans tous les jours !

Devant notre silence éloquent, il n'insista pas et replongea son éponge dans son seau d'eau. Personne ne parlait, même ouvrir la bouche devenait pénible. Et Poirault qui ne revenait pas… Je lui en ferais voir, moi, du '_régulièrement'_ ! Enervée contre le prof, et contre toute la terre, je ne fis pas attention à bout de métal qui dépassait de l'armature de la serre et m'écorchai profondément la main dessus en passant un furieux coup de chiffon sur une vitre.

- Aïe ! Merde, saloperie de serre de pitiponk de bouse !

Sirius et Liz se précipitèrent vers moi tandis que James tentait de remettre d'aplomb le seau qu'il avait fait tomber en entendant mon cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Sirius, affolé.

- Me suis coupé avec ce truc ! grognai-je tout en qualifiant le « truc » de tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête. Ça faisait vraiment trop mal, et puis nous n'avions pas de baguette alors adieu sortilège de premier soin !

- Personne n'a un mouchoir, ou quelque chose ! s'écria Liz en tâtant inutilement sa tunique sans poche. Ça saigne beaucoup là, faudrait pas qu'elle s'évanouisse !

- T'inquiète, fit James d'un ton docte. C'est impressionnant mais elle n'en perd pas non plus des litres !

- Ah parce qu'il faut que j'en perde des litres pour que tu daignes t'occuper de moi ? criai-je, hargneuse. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, là, et puis je vais avoir le tétanos, c'est sûr ! D'ici à ce qu'on arrive à l'infirmerie, j'aurais sûrement de la fièvre, des boutons, ma main aura gonfler, peut-être qu'il faudra la couper ! Ah non ! mais qu'est-ce que je ferai si je suis manchot ? Et si je …

- Chut, chut chut ! Oh là ! On se calme, hein ! s'écria Sirius en me prenant par les bras. C'est bon, regarde-moi : tu ne vas pas mourir ! C'est une grosse coupure, c'est tout !

Je m'arrêtai soudain et tournai les yeux vers Liz… qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire ! Et James n'était pas loin non plus d'étouffer ! Merci les gens, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on m'aime !

- Désolée Ann, fit Liz en reprenant son sérieux. Mais t'es tellement folle quand tu paniques, c'est… c'est…

Et elle éclata de rire. Ça y'est, c'est sûr, je ne lui parle plus pendant au moins cent cinquante ans.

- Bon, il faut quand même amener Ann à l'infirmerie. Vous finissez de nettoyer, et je reviens bientôt, fit Sirius en me tirant vers la porte de la serre.

- Eh minute, là ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'emmène ? _Tu _restes dans cet air tropicale que _tu _as créé, et _moi j_'emmène _mon _amie voir Pompom ! s'écria Liz.

- Non, non, je l'emmène parce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir ri !

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, l'air d'attendre mon opinion. Non mais je rêve là ! J'étais en train de perdre mon sang comme un elfe à demi décapité et eux se disputaient pour savoir qui allait profiter de l'excursion pour changer d'air ! Par égard pour la promesse que je m'étais faite quelques minutes auparavant – de ne plus parler à Liz – je me tournai vers Sirius et l'encourageai à avancer.

- Traître ! grogna Liz.

L'air frais de la nuit était un pur délice, et j'aurais pu en profiter pleinement si une douleur cuisante dans ma main ne me lançait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'une colonie d'épingles avait élu domicile sur ma paume et dansait un rock endiablé.

- Je … commença Sirius en avançant d'un pas rapide vers le château pour me suivre.

- Ah non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! D'abord, tout est de ta faute ! Si je n'avais pas eu aussi chaud, je ne me serai pas énervée sur cette saleté de vitre et sur Poirault, et j'aurais fait attention ! Aïe ! Nom d'un dragon, ce que ça fait mal !

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et le fait de voir toujours du sang sortir de la blessure ne m'arrangeait pas beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir du sang, des blessures, ça m'a toujours dégoûtée. Même mon sang. Petite, quand je m'égratignais, je tournais presque de l'œil.

Sirius sembla sentir que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire le clown et se tut jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'infirmerie. Il allait pour frapper quand il se retourna et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Ann, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est vrai que je fais des choses idiotes, et que je fais l'imbécile, mais là, vraiment, je te demande pardon. Je…

- C'est bon ! fis-je en l'arrêtant. Ouvre la porte, Black, sinon je m'effondre et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Il sourit à demi et frappa. La suite ne fut que les cris de Pompom sur la négligence des élèves et des professeurs, un dernier regard de Sirius que j'évitai, et le bandage puis le renvoi dans mon dortoir. Pendant tout ce temps, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit le Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude de s'excuser comme ça, ni d'être vraiment concerné par une blessure somme toute minime… Bon, pas pour moi, mais pour des gars ça doit pas être si énorme ! Ils doivent s'en faire des bien pires en jouant au Quidditch. Et ce regard… Ce n'était pas normal, rien n'était normal dans cette soirée ! Je n'aurais même pas dû paniquer comme une gamine de deux ans ! Oh, par Merlin, heureusement que je n'ai pas pleuré sinon j'aurais eu _vraiment _honte !

'_Mais qu'est-ce que va trouver Liz qui va me faire regretter pour l'éternité d'avoir paniquer comme ça ?' _fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Hi hi ! Occasion ratée de voir James et Sirius faire un strip-tease dans la serre… Tant pis pour vous ! S'il vous plaît, pour les besoins de la fic, ne lapidez pas Ann parce qu'elle a raccourci la scène ! J'ai encore besoin de mon héroïne, moi !Prochain chapitre (eh oui, j'ai encore de l'avance !) : **proposition soudaine**… :-D A bientôt ! 


	16. Proposition soudaine

Hello ! Que vous dire ? Que je suis sincèrement, vraiment, réellement, honteusement, très, beaucoup, extrêmement, (rayez les mentions inutiles si vous voulez) désolée pour ce loooong retard ! D'autant plus que – je ne mens pas – ce chapitre était prêt depuis deux mois ! Mais j'ai eu des impossibilités (pas de connexion, pas d'ordi, examens, concours, fin d'année…), si bien que j'ai oublié de poster… 

Mais le voici, le chapitre tant attendu !

Pour une 2e fois (mais ça ne devient pas une habitude, promis !), je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à toutes mes revieweuses préférées mais **Merci** à **Lilli-Puce** d'être si souvent la première à reviewer, à **Sandiane** pour sa capacité à repérer les détails fâcheux (j'essayerai de ne plus faire ce genre de bourdes à l'avenir !), **à Dr Ciboulette** parce qu'elle est d'accord avec moi, à **Touffue** qui a des références (moi j'aime bien _Andromaque_, plus que _Phèdre_ !), à **Lotis et Lola** qui a de bonnes idées (le chanteur c'était Raphaël pour _Et dans 150 ans_, mais j'avoue que c'était dur à trouver !!), à **tchingtchong** qui est gentille parce qu'elle dit que c'est marrant, à **Choox** qui vient d'arriver –bienvenue !- (j'adore détourner des expressions moldues pour en faire des sorcières !), à **Alyre** – bienvenue aussi ! - qui est concise, mais un rappel à l'ordre c'est utile parfois ;-)

**Chapitre 16 : proposition soudaine**

Heureusement, Pomfresh guérit ma main en moins de deux – enfin, il a fallu toute la nuit de douleurs et de pleurs. Quoi, je dormais ? Ben, quand même ! Bref, toujours est-il que les jumeaux ont bien ri quand on leur a raconté notre soirée. Apparemment Liz et James se sont fait engueulés parce que nous n'étions pas là quand Poirault est venu « voir si tout se passait bien » (_sic_ ce véracrasse de prof irresponsable à cause de qui j'aurais pu mourir ou être manchot toute ma vie !) Et quand ils ont commencé à expliquer ce qui s'était passé, Sirius est revenu pile à ce moment-là en lançant une blague idiote de son crû… Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place lorsque Poirault lui a fait la morale !! 

Résultat des courses, le nettoyage des serres était déclaré « trop dangereux » et notre prochaine colle se passerait au sous-sol, dans la classe de Potions.

- Une colle avec Slughorn, ça passe, commenta Meurig tandis qu'Owen expliquait à Chris l'australien que c'était notre prof de Potions.

- Mouais, ça passe si comme toi, on est son chouchou, marmonna Liz. Ce que je ne suis pas, et Ann non plus.

- Y'a pas grande chance, d'ailleurs, ricana Owen en me regardant.

- Va manger de la harpie ! T'es presque aussi nul que moi avec un chaudron ! m'écriai-je.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

J'arrêtai de fusiller Owen du regard pour me retourner brusquement vers le propriétaire de cette voix, quitte à m'en faire un torticolis. C'était Chris qui avait parlé. Lui, là, l'australien, l'éleveur de kangourous ! Je devais être particulièrement intelligente à le regarder comme deux ronds de flancs parce qu'il éclata de rire.

- C'est si bizarre que je propose un truc comme ça ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'un peu tout le monde. Comme pour les prendre à témoins que j'étais à moitié folle, merci bien.

- Non, non…fit Liz. C'est juste que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Ann est… comment dire… spéciale.

- Merci ! m'indignai-je.

- Ben, c'est vrai ! fit Meurig tandis que son frère hochait la tête. En Potions, tu fais des trucs bizarres… A croire que tu ne sais pas lire !

- Dites-moi, c'est la journée des fleurs ou quoi ?! Si c'est comme ça, je vais vous laisser vous moquer de moi tranquillement, et je vais aller voir ailleurs ! Bande de véracrasses !

Même si c'était un peu pour rire, j'étais à moitié en colère quand même. Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à moi – bon, même si c'était Kangourou Man – il fallait que ces trois cinglés se liguent pour me faire honte. C'était vrai que je faisais fondre un chaudron une fois sur deux, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

- Hé ! Ann Allaeys !

Je me retournai pour voir Chris Burst courir vers moi.

- Wow, t'es partie si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps de te suivre !

_Pourquoi tu voulais me suivre de toute façon ? _songeai-je amèrement. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien dans l'imbécillité de mes amis mais c'était le seul présent sur qui je pouvais passez mes nerfs.

- Ben… pour ma proposition, dit-il soudain mal à l'aise.

Oh non… j'ai encore parlé tout haut ?! Rougissant un peu, je balbutie :

- Désolée, ils m'ont un peu énervée.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu, sourit-il. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, mes amis font pareil. Alors, pour les Potions, tu veux un coup de main ou pas ?

- Si tu n'as pas peur de recevoir des bouts de chaudron dans la figure, je ne dis pas non, dis-je en souriant.

- Peut-être que je devrais en rester à la théorie, alors, plaisanta-t-il.

Et c'est à ce moment là, alors que tout allait pour le mieux, que Sirius trouva bon de venir s'incruster. Avec une tête qui ferait fuir un loup-garou, qui plus est. J'eus soudain un peu peur qu'il me reproche l'engueulade de Poirault.

- Salut Ann ! fit-il en ignorant délibérément l'australien.

J'avais du mal à comprendre quel Billiwig l'avait piqué mais bon, comme je l'avais reconnu la veille, je ne connaissais pas du tout les Maraudeurs. Donc je fis les présentations :

- Bonjour Sirius ! Tiens, c'est Chris Burst, il est australien. Chris, voici Sirius Black, un Gryffondor de mon année.

Sirius me regarda l'air surpris et, semble-t-il, un peu blessé, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Il se décida quand même à faire la conversation à Chris, et lorsqu'on en arriva au sujet fâcheux des Potions – enfin peut-être plus si fâcheux puisque Kangourou Man avait décidé de m'aider – Sirius s'étonna :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des problèmes en Potions ! T'aurais dû me demander, je suis le meilleur avec Evans.

Je ne savais pas si c'étai vrai ou pas, puisque Sirius avait l'habitude de se vanter pour tout et rien ; mais de toute façon, c'est une autre remarque qui sortit de ma bouche :

- Tu oublies qu'il y a deux mois, tu ne savais même pas que j'existais.

Sirius eut la délicatesse de paraître gêné. Chris essaya de réprimer un sourire amusé mais le regard noir que le Gryffondor lui lança m'affirma qu'il n'avait pas réussi. L'australien trouva aussitôt une excuse – le lâche ! – pour nous laisser.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Ben, c'est vrai quoi ! m'énervai-je (_Qu'avaient-ils tous à me porter sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ?!) _Tu m'ignorais royalement, et tu n'arrivais même pas à retenir mon nom quand on te le soufflait deux secondes plus tôt ! Si Remus n'avait pas été là pour mettre son nez dans nos affaires, on ne se serait même jamais parlé !

- Mais… mais c'était _avant _! Depuis, on s'entend bien, non ?! fit-il en me ressortant du placard un sourire prêt-à-porter.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, Black. Je ne suis pas une groupie. Et James et moi avions raison : on ne se connaît pas.

- James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- On a discuté hier, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Quand tu te chamaillais avec Liz.

- C'est moi, on m'appelle ? fit ladite Liz, qui était arrivée près de nous avec les jumeaux et l'australien. Dis, Annie chérie, on va être en retard avec McGonagall si tu ne te grouilles pas !

- Ok, j'arrive. Salut Black !

- A ce soir, fit Liz en me prenant le bras.

On laissa Owen, Meurig et Chris partir devant et lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Liz me dit :

- C'est bien que tu te rapproches de Black, ça va faciliter le plan.

Le plan… Ah oui, le plan ! Nom d'une Morgane, j'avais oublié le plan débile !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, répliquai-je tout de même. Je ne me rapproche pas plus de lui que toi de Peter ! On discute, c'est tout !

- D'après Chris, il t'a fait son numéro de jalousie ! chantonna-t-elle en me tapotant la joue. C'est que notre petit plan commence à prendre forme…

- Son num… de jal… QUOI ??? m'écriai-je en faisant se retourner une partie de la classe qui attendait à la porte du cours de Métamorphoses. Mais c'est débile !

- Oh, arrête de jouer à la petite fille, s'il te plaît ! Chris nous a dit que c'était limite pour que Black ne lui saute pas à la gorge !

- Ridicule ! Kangourou Man affabule ! me défendis-je en secouant la tête.

Liz ne répondit rien mais me regarda dans les yeux avec son petit sourire je-sais-que-tu-sais-que-j'ai-raison puis fit volte-face pour rentrer dans la classe.

_Ridicule_, songeai-je. Mais les mots « jaloux » et « Sirius » clignotaient déjà dans mon esprit en lettres d'or, avec des petites angelots autour sonnant les trompettes.

_Ri-di-cule !_

* * *

_En espérant - pour vous et pour mon honneur - que le prochain n'arrivera pas dans deux mois... je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Si vous manquez de lecture, je viens de commencer une autre fic dont le prologue est publié (et j'ai des chapitres en avance), et je vais peut-être mettre en ligne une traduction d'un Lily/James que j'aime bien... Voilà pour les projets ! A bientôt et merci pour vos petits mots ! _


	17. Du kangourou et du poulpe

Dans ma gracieuse bonté, et parce qu'on m'a demandé de ne pas mettre deux mois à publier le prochain chapitre, et parce qu'on a été super gentilles avec moi et mes fics... eh bien, voilà ! Je vous offre ce 17e chapitre ! Je trouve qu'elle commence à pas mal s'étoffer cette histoire, avec ses 17 chapitres, ses 14 mois d'existence, et ses 112 reviews (merci !).

Comme d'hab', mes plus humbles remerciements à celles qui laissent gracieusement une marque de leur lecture ! Pour cette fois c'est **MaraudeusesEtRebelles** qui vient de découvrir ma fic (comment as-tu fait pour vivre sans ?!), **Seydrune** qui a tenté d'écrire la plus longue review jamais publiée sur ce site (mais qui a quand même menacé de m'attacher à mon clavier... hum, hum), **Touffue** que je félicite pour son brevet avec mention (et que je vois très bien tricoter dans son rocking chair au coucher du soleil... quoi ? c'était une blague ?), **ilai** qui a eu droit de lire 3 chapitres d'un coup (la chanceuse ! Elle n'a pas eu à attendre 6 mois !), **mirli** nouvelle lectrice et enthousiaste, et **Dr Ciboulette** qui s'excuse même de _son _retard (un comble ! Elle devrait plutôt me lyncher de la faire attendre trente plombes à chaque fois... mais ne donnons pas de mauvaises idées !)

Bref, je vous laisse lire. Juste une dernière note : j'ai eu du mal à trouver le titre... ;-)

**Chapitre 17 : du kangourou et du poulpe **

- Tu vois, la racine d'asphodèle doit être bien réduite en poudre, et surtout…

Brun… est-ce que j'aime les bruns ? Ou est-ce que j'ai toujours aimé Sirius ? Ah la la, grande question ! Depuis que Liz m'a dit ces choses ridicules, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. C'est n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius jaloux. Ça n'a aucun sens, et ça ne m'arrange pas, parce que plus j'y pense et plus je me sens retomber dans la guimauve, les violons et tout le tra la la, chose que j'avais laissé tombé à douze ans. Nom d'un chaudron en folie, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis jamais d'accord avec moi-même ?

- … et tu te retrouves avec… ? Ann ?

- Hein ?

- Tu m'écoutais ? me demanda Chris, les sourcils froncés.

- Heu… à vrai dire, j'ai un peu décroché à l'asphodèle, dis-je tout bas.

Il soupira. On était dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, où personne ne venait nous déranger. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rêver. Et lui ne pouvait m'empêcher de le faire.

- Je peux remercier Merlin que tu n'aies pas décroché plus tôt. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu gardé les Potions alors qu'il est clair que ça t'ennuies au plus haut point ? Owen m'a dit qu'en 6e année, on pouvait choisir de…

- Oui, oui, le coupai-je, un peu excédée. Il me le répète tout le temps. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, et tu serais étonné de savoir combien de cursus nécessitent un ASPIC de Potions en Angleterre !

- Tu n'as qu'à venir en Australie ! se moqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Non, sans rire, c'est la même chose partout. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé à tout prix de trouver une bonne formation sans besoin de Potions…

- J'ai pris les mêmes matières que ma mère, c'est tout, avouai-je à contre cœur. C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oh. Je vois. Elle t'a obligée, c'est ça ? dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

- Non, m'exclamai-je. Pas du tout. Non, non, elle n'est pas _du tout _comme ça ! C'est juste que… c'est comme ça. C'est ma mère, tu comprends. Elle voulait que je fasse comme elle, et vu que je n'avais pas d'autres projets…

- Et ton père ? Il ne voulait rien ?

- Je n'ai pas de père.

- Oh… désolé.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. J'imagine que lui ne voulait pas faire d'autre gaffe, et moi je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le sujet sur lequel beaucoup d'élèves – des Serpentards principalement – m'insultaient.

- Si on en revenait aux Potions ?

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Chris, outre qu'il me portait de l'intérêt et que je trouvais ça cool, c'est qu'il savait quoi faire. Il savait comment et quand agir, parler, se taire. Rien à voir avec les jumeaux qui s'immisçaient partout, ou avec les Maraudeurs qui parlaient et agissaient à tort et à travers. Kangourou Man n'était pas si nul que ça finalement…

Bon, ok, il était australien mais personne n'est parfait.

- Alors les jeunes, ça avance ces devoirs ?

Liz s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de moi. Elle traînait avec elle ses parchemins de Métamorphose et une bouteille d'encre. Sa plume était fichée dans ses cheveux et tenait par je-ne-sais quel miracle sans s'abîmer.

- ça avance… doucement, répondit Chris.

Très diplomatique, ce garçon. A sa place, j'aurais jeté l'éponge ou mangé ma baguette.

- Tu travailles ? demanda-t-il à Liz. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que…

- Oh, je sais ce qu'on pense de moi ! le coupa Liz en ouvrant sa bouteille d'encre. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas l'élève la plus assidue… Mais, continua-t-elle en relevant la tête et en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je suis une Serdaigle !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Oh, ça ouvre des perspectives ! Insinuerais-tu finalement que nous sommes un minimum sérieuses et que Pettigrow a une once de courage dans le sang ?

- On dit du Serdaigle qu'il est « _intelligent, sage et réfléchi _». Je trouve que ça me correspond, c'est tout. Et puis, tu imagines si je ne me sentais pas un peu Serdaigle, dans cette Maison je ferais une dépression ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton grandiloquent.

- Tu préférerais être à… Gryffondor ? demanda Chris.

- Eh bien, ça serait plus simple, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

- Oh, ça je ne crois pas, répliquai-je en regardant avec insistance du côté des jumeaux, d'Owen surtout.

Une légère, très légère rougeur envahit les joues de mon amie. Gagné.

- Tu sais _pourquoi_ ça serait plus simple, Annie chérie ! ajouta Liz avant de dérouler son parchemin de Métamorphoses et de se plonger dans ses devoirs.

* * *

Les jours passèrent plus tranquillement que je ne l'aurais cru, mais cette monotonie m'énerva rapidement. Chris était toujours collé à nous – à moi serait plus juste, mais un peu prétentieux –, les Maraudeurs nous parlaient de temps en temps dans les couloirs, et nous retrouvions James et Sirius pour nos heures de colles, qui se déroulaient à présent dans les cachots. Liz me faisait à moitié la tête parce qu'elle trouvait que je ne m'impliquais pas assez dans _notre plan_… En réalité, elle était comme ça parce que Sirius n'avait plus fait preuve de jalousie à mon égard. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant « _je le savais !_ » J'y avais cru, un moment, et ça m'avait un peu fait mal de voir qu'on s'était encore fait des idées. Mais tant pis. 

Il me restait toujours mon Australien.

Au pire.

Ah non… Il ne fallait pas oublier le plan ! L'exotisme de l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves passé, Liz s'était remise à penser à notre fabuleuse mission. Et l'année avançait, lentement mais sûrement. Il fallait découvrir ce que faisaient les Maraudeurs certains soirs, et pourquoi ils avaient l'air si fatigués les matins suivants. Pour le moment nous n'avions rien réussi à découvrir, mais ça n'allait pas durer…

Un soir de retenue, Sirius nous donna une piste, sans le vouloir.

Ce jour-là, il était particulièrement énervé, mais nous ne savions absolument pas pourquoi. Liz m'avait soufflé discrètement plusieurs hypothèses (_il avait largué sa copine, il avait fait une blague à Rogue, Potter s'était pris un vent avec Evans…_) mais aucune n'expliquait ce comportement, au contraire ! Et comme je me marrais comme un poulpe en écoutant les idioties qu'elle continuait de débiter (_le calmar géant l'avait embrassé, un elfe lui avait déclaré sa flamme devant toute une classe, McGo n'avait pas cédé à son charme, Pettigrow l'avait dépassé en course de balai…)_ il nous lança un regard noir.

- Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de travailler un peu, qu'on puisse s'en aller plus vite ?

- Hé ! T'énerve pas, Black ! C'est pas parce que ta copine t'a trompé que tu dois nous traiter comme des elfes de maison ! s'indigna Liz en posant son balai.

- Ma copine ne m'a pas trompé, Cullen ! C'est moi qui l'ai larguée parce qu'elle me faisait chier, comme toutes les filles !

- Sympa, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- N'en rajoute pas, Ann, chuchota James à côté de moi, tandis que les deux autres continuaient de se disputer.

- J'en rajoute pas, c'est juste que Liz a raison. Il n'a pas à nous traiter comme du poulpe avarié, alors qu'on a rien fait.

- Il est énervé, essayez de le comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? je haussai les épaules.

- Il a chopé une retenue pour demain.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne lui arrivait jamais !

- Oui, mais demain ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, James ? s'écria soudain Sirius.

Apparemment lui et Liz avaient arrêté de s'engueuler.

- Rien, Sir'. Je parlais à Ann. Bon, on la nettoie cette classe ?

Deux heures plus tard, installées dans notre Salle Commune, Liz et moi fixions le feu, perdues dans nos pensées. J'avais tout raconté à Liz et elle avait décidé de les espionner demain soir. Et tandis qu'elle cherchait une idée pour entrer discrètement chez les Gryffondor, j'essayais de ne pas penser que c'était complètement fou et impossible !

Mais les Serdaigle repartaient en chasse… Il fallait s'attendre à tout !

* * *

_Eh voilà ! La suite sera sûrement après la sortie du tome 7 (non mais quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que je poste demain ?!) Donc je dis TRES BONNE LECTURE à celles et ceux qui vont se plonger dans le dernier acte de cette merveilleuse série !_

_Et je reviendrai... promis le plus vite possible ! En attendant, en deux jours j'ai rajouté un chapitre à TOUTES mes histoires ! J'en suis plutôt fière, alors ceux qui manquent de lecture... n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !_

_A bientôt !_


	18. Comment pister l'impistable

Hello !

J'ai un truc à dire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre encore longuement attendu (je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je vous admire toujours autant pour votre patience…) Bref, suite aux cris alarmés d'une jeune lectrice dont je tairai le nom, je voulais rassurer tout le monde : **NON, ce n'est pas un Sirius/Remus** ! J'ai simplement mis Sirius B. et Remus L. en personnages, puisque ce sont les plus importants « connus » de cette fic. Eh oui, malheureusement on ne me proposait pas Ann A. dans la liste… (quoique, j'ai vu qu'on avait le droit de mettre OC – c'est nouveau, non ?!)

En tout cas, non, cette fic n'est PAS un slash, qu'on se le dise !

Sur ce, encore merci aux lectrices et commentatrices : les rapides **Dr Ciboulette** et **keiko kishar**, l'inconnu enthousiaste « **cc **», **Mirli **toujours aussi gentille, **sekmeth **qui se soucie de mes lectures, **choox **ma fan absolue ;-), la nouvelle **tipex **qui se marre (ça me flatte), **MaraudeusesEtRebelles** qui a un pseudo trop long et qui n'hésite pas à me harceler (il le faut, il le faut…), **Lilli-Puce** toujours là (merci ! et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, voyons !), **thi-thi21** qui passe du rire à l'angoisse en lisant ma fic, **ilai **qui a été aussi prise d'un coup de frayeur ;-), **tchingtchong** aux questions piquantes (mais je ne suis pas spécialiste de Rowena, même si c'est ma Fondatrice préférée), la nouvelle **GaBy27** qui est partagée entre l'envie de lire la suite et la crainte de ce qui s'y passe, **Sahenia **qui a raison de me presser un peu (et de me complimenter ! lol), et enfin **Youhe **qui trouve aussi ma fic marrante, merci.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, en tout cas je vous dire encore désolée pour le retard, ça ne s'arrangera pas dans l'année malheureusement. Et franchement merci pour vos commentaires, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant :-)

Et pour le dernier chapitre… publié avant la fin de la saga (non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez cru ?) bonne lecture à toutes !

**Chapitre 18 : comment pister l'impistable**

Ça n'a pas raté. J'ai été embarqué dans la tentative de pistage la plus pitoyable que nous ayons faite à Poudlard, et en moins de cinq minutes, nous nous étions fait dépasser. Impossible de savoir où ils étaient partis : ils avaient littéralement disparu ! En plus, ils semblaient être en groupe réduit puisque je n'ai aperçu que James et Peter.

« Merde de merde de merde de merde ! » ne cessait de grommeler Liz tandis que nous longions les murs pour essayer de les retrouver sans rencontrer Rusard et Mr Nosey.

« Tu le savais, toi, qu'ils avaient une cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Non. Mais comment tu sais que c'est une cape d'invisibilité ? » répliquai-je sur le même ton, c'est-à-dire dans un murmure.

« C'est pourtant clair, non ! Ils ont _disparu_, Annie ! » chuchota-t-elle furieusement comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient volatilisés sous nos yeux.

« Sans blague ? Non mais ils ont pu se jeter un sort, prendre une potion… »

« Tu les as vu avaler un truc ? Annie, même dans ce noir, c'est clair qu'ils sont passés sous une Cape ! Et maintenant, va savoir où ils sont partis ! »

« Peut-être dans une salle vide ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Ben, je sais pas. Une potion ? »

« Tu m'énerves avec tes potions ! Tu crois pas qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que des potions ! »

« Et quoi alors ? Puisque tu as l'air de le savoir mieux que moi ! »

« Ben non j'en sais rien ! »

« Alors arrête de me crier dessus parce que je dis quelque chose ! »

« Parce que tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est sûr que toi tu nous aides beaucoup ! »

« Mais au moins je ne fais pas de suppositions DEBILES ! »

Liz avait presque crié le dernier mot. Et maintenant on se regardait comme deux gargouilles de faïence prêtes à s'étriper.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda soudain Liz en tournant la tête vers le fond du couloir.

Deux yeux jaunes brillaient à faible hauteur du sol.

« C'est pas bon pour nous » soufflai-je instantanément en prenant Liz par le bras pour détaler. Si Mr Nosey était dans le coin, c'était donc que Rusard n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer pour rejoindre son chat miteux.

Liz avait repris l'initiative et tourna à droite, et encore à droite, puis soudain à gauche en me tirant derrière elle. Nous étions arrivées à la Tour de Serdaigle. Nous montâmes les marches quatre à quatre et Liz souffla le mot de passe à l'entrée. Arrivées dans la Salle Commune déserte, je m'arrêtai, courbée en deux, les mains sur les jambes.

« Hff… au moins… hfff… on aura… hffff… échappé à la … hfffff… retenue ! »

« Ouais… » répondit Liz, affalée sur un canapé, d'un ton pas très convaincant.

J'avais chaud de cette course effrénée et le meilleur moyen, selon moi, pour me rafraîchir c'était de poser mon front contre la vitre glacée de la fenêtre. C'était toujours si agréable, la morsure du froid sur la peau brûlante, si détendant. De la buée se formait sur la vitre là où ma bouche exhalait un souffle rapide, et je m'amusai à essayer de discerner les ombres du parc à travers.

« Aaaah ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Liz en sursautant – il faut croire que mon cri devait être particulièrement effrayé.

« J'ai l'impression que… Y'a des trucs dans le parc ! » je répondis en effaçant frénétiquement de la paume la buée de la vitre.

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse ton canapé et viens voir plutôt, c'est dément ! Y'a un cerf qui se balade tranquille dans le parc ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Grouille-toi, nom d'une Harpie ! Il est en train de partir vers la forêt ! »

Liz accourut et se pressa à côté de moi devant la fenêtre. En effet, à la faveur de la pleine lune qui se dégageait d'un nuage, on pouvait maintenant voir clairement un grand cerf gambader (est-ce qu'un cerf gambade, au fait ?) poursuivi d'une forme animale non identifiée, oscillant entre le chien énorme et le…

« Ann ? » fit Liz faiblement. « Est-ce que c'est un… »

« Loup » murmurai-je.

« Loup » répéta-t-elle, l'air un peu dubitatif. « Il est un peu… »

« Grand ? Oui. C'est peut-être un grand loup… »

En fait, j'étais plutôt fascinée par le fait qu'un cerf, un banal cerf et ce qui semblait être un loup se baladaient tranquille dans le parc d'une Ecole, et à proximité d'animaux bien plus fantastiques. Qu'est-ce que faisait un simple cerf ici ?

Liz grogna quand un nuage fit diminuer la luminosité déjà faible de la nuit, et machinalement je levai les yeux vers la lune. _La lune_. Nom d'un Grinchebourdon ! Un regard du côté de mon amie me fit comprendre qu'elle s'était fait la même remarque.

« La pleine lune. » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Un loup.»

« Un grand loup… »

« Un loup _anormalement _grand… »

« Non, c'est ridicule. » tranchai-je en balayant d'un geste cette idée. « Insensé. Tu crois que personne d'autre que nous n'aurait remarqué ces bestioles ? »

« Ben, je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste égaré ? »

« On ne s'_égare _pas jusqu'à Poudlard ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est inscrit noir sur blanc dans l'_Histoire Poudlard _? » ironisa Liz.

« Non, mais c'est ridicule. Y'a Dumbledore, le garde-chasse, des _gens _pour éviter qu'un loup-garou se balade comme ça dans un parc ! »

« Hé ho ! Réveille-toi ma vieille, on est dans un monde magique ! Il se passe des tas de choses bizarres ici ! »

« Sans blague. Mais _ça_, ça fait partie des choses qui ne risquent pas d'arriver. » m'entêtai-je.

« Alors quoi ? On a rien vu ? »

« On a vu… des animaux. Un cerf, et un gros chien ou un gros loup. » dis-je d'un ton catégorique – mais il était clair que j'avais de gros doutes.

Liz éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré :

« Annie ! Le fait de nier ne changera rien à la réalité. »

« C'est impensable » murmurai-je. « Comment ça peut arriver ? Des tas de gens peuvent se retrouver face à _ça_ ! »

Soudain, je vis le visage de Liz se décomposer. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche bée, et retourna si vite la tête en direction du parc que je crus qu'elle allait se démettre un vertèbre.

« Merlin tout puissant ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi que c'est pas possible… »

« Quoi ? »

« _Ils _nesont quand même pas… »

« Mais quoi ? » criai-je, agacée et un peu anxieuse devant son expression.

« Les Maraudeurs, Annie ! Ils sont dehors ! Ils sont sortis, à l'extérieur, dans le parc, ou dans la forêt peu importe : ils sont dehors ! Et ces bêtes féroces y sont aussi ! »

« En fait, il n'y a qu'une bête féroce… Je vois mal ce que pourrait faire un cerf à James ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » répliqua Liz. « Ils sont peut-être en danger ! »

« Mais… t'es sûre qu'ils sont dehors ? On n'en sait rien, après tout. On les a perdus dans le château, rien ne prouve qu'ils ne sont pas encore à l'intérieur. Ou à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire dehors ? »

Je crus que mon argumentation allait faire mouche et que Liz n'y trouverait rien à redire. Seulement, c'était Liz et elle insista quand même :

« Mais _et si_, par le plus grand des hasards, ils avaient voulu prendre l'air ? Cueillir des plantes, chasser le Botruc, faire ami-ami avec les Centaures ? »

« C'est pas leur genre. » dis-je.

« Mais justement, Ann ! Si régulièrement ils sont si fatigués, c'est qu'ils font quelque chose qui ne leur ressemble pas, qu'ils n'ont pas dévoilé… »

« Alors, » commençait-je, entrevoyant ce qu'elle m'expliquait, « alors tu crois qu'ils rencontrent des Centaures ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée. »

J'étudiai en silence cette déclaration - en fait je ne savais pas quoi dire - mais Liz reprit :

« Dans ce cas, ils sont en danger ! »

« Ouais. » fis-je, peu engagée. « Mais n'y pense même pas, je n'irai pas vérifier ! Pas envie de me balader une nuit de pleine lune à proximité d'un loup-garou potentiel. »

Liz essaya de me faire changer d'avis, mais ce fut une des rares fois où je me tins à ma position sans en démordre.

« Tu les laisserais mourir ? Dévorés par les bêtes sauvages ? Il faut au moins aller prévenir Dumbledore, ou quelqu'un ! »

« Et si on le fait, et que c'est pas un loup-garou, on aura l'air fines ! »

« Oui mais si on le fait pas, et que c'en est un, on aura plus que l'air idiotes ! »

Je réfléchis un moment à un compromis acceptable – dire que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me frotter à cette affaire était un euphémisme.

« Ecoute, on laisse cette histoire pour aujourd'hui. Demain, tu te rassureras en voyant les Maraudeurs sains et saufs, et le soir, si tu veux on fera le guet à la fenêtre avec des multiplettes pour voir si c'est bien un loup-garou. J'espère que ça te va, parce que, de toute façon, il n'est pas question que j'aille dehors ! »

Liz soupira profondément et hocha la tête. J'espérai sincèrement que la Bête ne réapparaîtrait pas le lendemain soir.

* * *

_Désolée, je sais que c'est encore trop court (mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, hein !)_

_La suite, je ne sais pas quand ! Mais ça risquera d'être assez drôle aussi..._


	19. Maitrise de soi

Hello ! Je suis en pleine crise d'inspiration en ce moment on dirait ! Voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Mais je vous laisse le découvrir…

**Merci **à nouveau aux revieweurs (je viens aussi de tomber dans mes statistiques et ça flatte mon ego, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !! ;-) : **ha fumado **qui découvre ma fic (j'ai peur que les premiers chapitres n'ait plus tout à fait le même souffle que les derniers), **Sahenia **dont la review m'a fait _extrêmement _plaisir (je me sens soulagée de ne pas t'apparaître comme 'une lectrice désabusée aux fantasmes blessés !'), **Seydrune **qui supporte vaillamment 24h pour lire mon chapitre (ça a dû être _vraiment _très dur !) : j'ai adoré ta review et je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait fait rire, c'était le but ! **Touffue **fidèle au poste (bon courage pour cette année ! Je comprends et compatis pour le manque de temps !) **loudee **qui review pour le chapitre 17 (j'espère que tu as vu que le 18 t'attendait !), **Anthales **que je remercie aussi chaudement pour sa review (tiens, toi tu vas pouvoir me dire s'il y a une grande différence entre les premiers et derniers chapitres !), **sekmeth **très enthousiaste, merci (j'ai adoré le tome 7 évidemment !), **Dr Ciboulette **(je penche pour la crise de panique à tendance hystérique… mais comme ce n'est pas encore écrit… _wait and see_ !) , **tchingtchong **(le zoo serait un peu vide quand même, et puis y'avait pas de chien, il était en retenue, et le rat, ben, elles le voyaient pas !), **ïlai **qui a souligné toute l'ironie de l'histoire, j'en suis toute contente ! En fait je m'amuse comme une folle à essayer d'imaginer ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur pourrait comprendre à cette histoire de Maraudeurs, d'amimagus et bientôt de loup-garou…

**Chapitre 19 : maîtrise de soi**

Le lendemain : une décision s'imposait… Comment leur dire sans leur dire, comment leur faire comprendre de ne pas mettre les pieds dehors sans passer pour deux idiotes, en somme ? Je n'étais déjà pas très à l'aise, mais comble du comble, tout au long de la matinée nous n'arrivâmes pas à les voir pour leur parler. En milieu d'après-midi, alors que je me rendais dans ma salle commune pour mon rattrapage en potions avec Chris 'Kangourou Man' Burst, je commençai à craindre de ne pas pouvoir les dissuader de sortir ce soir (au cas où ils en auraient la mauvaise intention).

Par chance, Merlin était avec moi (façon de parler, je ne me promène pas avec un vieillard momifié pendu à mon bras) et avant de m'engager dans le dernier couloir qui menait à la tour Serdaigle, j'eus un bref aperçu de cheveux châtain clair et d'une silhouette dont la démarche me rappelait quelqu'un.

« Remus ! » appelai-je.

Il se retourna, et me vit arriver au pas de course (j'avais un australien qui m'attendait, moi ! Il avait déjà la patience de m'expliquer trois fois les mêmes instructions, je n'allais pas _en plus_ le faire attendre !).

« Ann » me salua-t-il lorsque je fus à proximité. « ça va ? »

Je hochai la tête, sans me résoudre à lui retourner la question : il était clair qu'il avait une mauvaise grippe ou qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, au choix. Les yeux cernés, le teint un peu trop blafard, et l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout plus de dix minutes. Je compris pourquoi il n'accompagnait pas Peter et James la veille au soir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme » dis-je prudemment.

« Oh… » il se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai dû attrapé quelque chose… ça m'apprendra à me promener dans le parc sans écharpe ! »

« Oui, surtout que tu n'as pas l'air d'être de constitution bien solide ! » le taquinai-je. « Tu n'étais pas déjà à l'infirmerie le mois dernier ? »

Il rougit, un peu mal à l'aise. Bah, c'est quand même pas la fin du monde d'avouer qu'on peut être malade parfois !

« Euh, si… » finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. « Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

« Oh, je dois rejoindre Chris. Tu sais, il m'aide en Potions… » fis-je avec une moue pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien du courage.

Remus eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai… Sirius était furieux que tu ne lui ai pas demandé ! Il est tellement fier d'être le meilleur Gryffondor… Il n'a pas digéré que tu n'aies même pas eu l'idée de le supplier de t'aider ! »

« Oh… en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était si bon… »

« Pourtant, il le crie sur les toits » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je suis désolé, Ann, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'en peux plus, McGonagall nous a usés en Métamorphoses ! Il faut que je fasse une sieste si je ne veux pas m'écrouler au repas. »

« Ah, oui, tu as raison ! C'est moi qui suis désolée de te retenir… »

Il allait répondre quelque chose, lorsque je me souvins de la raison pour laquelle je voulais lui parler.

« Mais nom d'une Méduse ! J'ai complètement oublié ! »

Remus me regarda avec un air surpris et curieux.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… » je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer ça.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit-il poliment.

« Oh, c'est juste que… voilà… On sait que vous aimez bien faire des blagues, vous promener le soir dans le château, … Non, non, pas la peine de nier, tout le monde le sait ! En fait, on a vu quelque chose avec Liz hier soir, dans le _parc_… Et, en gros… enfin, ça serait bien que… que vous ne sortiez pas trop en ce moment… dehors, je veux dire. Ça peut être… _dangereux_. »

Il avait froncé les sourcils au début de ma glorieuse tirade (j'ai un art oratoire absolument digne des grands antiques) mais à la fin, il a carrément blêmi. J'eus soudain peur qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

« _Dangereux_ ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse.

« Euh… oui. Tu sais, déjà y'a la Forêt Interdite. Ben, si elle est interdite, c'est pour une raison, hein ! Mais là, il peut y avoir d'autres animaux… _sauvages_… un peu féroces quoi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Ann ? » me demanda-t-il avec un air si sérieux qu'il me fit presque peur. De quoi vous rappeler qu'il était préfet, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

« Je ne sais pas. Non, vraiment » continuai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Enfin, je pense qu'il y avait un cerf, ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre ! Et puis un autre animal, mais on serait incapables de jurer que c'était vraiment un… »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un loup… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« …_garou _» terminai-je d'un voix misérable en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il avait fermé les siens et se passa une main sur le front. Ça y'est, il me prenait pour une folle. J'avais gagné ma journée… Enfin, au moins je pourrais dire à Liz que ce n'était plus la peine d'aller voir Dumbledore ou je ne sais qui pour lui expliquer qu'on avait crû voir une bête sanguinaire improbable dans le Parc de l'école.

« Ann… » commença-t-il.

« D'accord, Remus, c'est bon. Je sais ce que tu vas dire : qu'un loup-garou n'a rien à faire dans le Parc de Poudlard, que c'est invraisemblable qu'une bête comme ça franchisse les grilles ou pire, qu'on l'ait laissé rentrer. Mais Liz ne voulait pas me croire, tu vois ! Elle était prête à aller voir Dumbledore et tout ça, alors on a décidé d'attendre. Au moins cette nuit. Vérifier qu'on n'avait pas été abusées par l'obscurité, la lumière lunaire ou je ne sais quoi… Mais bon, comme on ne savait pas trop si l'idée vous prendrait de vous promener dehors cette nuit, on voulait vous prévenir… »

Il ne répondit rien, il avait l'air plutôt mortifié. Même embarrassé, je dois dire. Bouse de dragon, il me prend vraiment pour une folle.

« Désolée de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça. Je sais, c'était plutôt idiot ! » je ris un peu sèchement – ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, à voir sa tête. « Oublie ça… »

« Tu… » il hésita, se mordilla la lèvre, l'air plutôt incertain. Vas-y, dis-moi que je suis une idiote, je suis prête ! Enfin non, connaissant un peu mieux Remus, il allait certainement y mettre les formes. « Tu crois que… Tu penses que ça ne serait pas normal de… euh, d'accueillir un loup-garou à Poudlard ? »

« _Accueillir un loup-garou à Poudlard ! _» répétai-je en m'étranglant à moitié : il était malade ou quoi !

Mon air dût parler pour moi car il rougit, il pâlit à ma vue.

« Enfin, Remus ! C'est une _école _ici, pourquoi Dumbledore – aussi bizarre soit-il ! – voudrait faire venir un loup-garou ! Je suis sûre que même le prof de Défense n'aurait pas le droit ! »

« Justement » fit-il, toujours un peu pâle. « C'est une école… Pourquoi un loup-garou n'aurait pas le droit… d'étudier ? »

Je restai interdite. C'était une bonne question, qui ne m'avait malheureusement jamais traversé l'esprit. Il faut dire que je n'avais aucun loup-garou dans mes quelques connaissances qui aurait pu me sensibiliser à la question pourtant sensée de : _l'éducation des loups-garous_.

« Euh… ma foi, je sais pas… J'avais jamais pensé à ça. Il aurait le droit, je pense. Quoique, ça poserait problème pour la pleine lune. Mais franchement, Remus, tu crois qu'un loup-garou voudrait venir _ici_ ? »

Je crois qu'il ne comprit pas trop ma question et il haussa les sourcils pour que je m'expliquer.

« Ben, tu vois, avec tous les élèves qui pourraient se moquer de lui, ou pire le marginaliser… ça serait pas génial, tu crois pas ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. » fit-il, clairement embarrassé.

Soudain, j'eus une inspiration divine et les yeux écarquillés je m'écriai :

« Eh ! L'animal de cette nuit… Remus, _il y a peut-être un élève loup-garou ici _! »

Si cela avait été possible, il aurait pâli encore plus. Il baissa soudain les yeux, se gratta l'oreille et finit par relever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? »

« Alors, c'est ça ? Il y en a un ? Mais oui ! » je me frappai le front : décidément, c'était la minute d'inspiration divine. « Remus, tu es préfet ! Tu es au courant, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non, Ann ! Pas du tout ! » fit-il, horrifié. « Ce n'est qu'une suggestion ! »

Je restai sceptique : au moins cela aurait expliqué son embarras de tout à l'heure, son air gêné depuis qu'on en parlait.

« Mouais… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? » répéta-t-il quand même, en reprenant son air sérieux.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. « Ça me ferait un peu peur, je pense. On ne sait pas grand chose sur les loups-garous, à part sur leur côté sauvage pendant la Pleine Lune… ça on ne peut pas le rater avec les cours de Défense. » répondis-je, avant d'ajouter : « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? euh, je ne sais pas. Pareil, je crois. »

« Bon, mais je vais en parler à Liz quand même. S'il y a un loup-garou ici, il faut qu'on le sache ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce qu'on est curieuses peut-être ? » fis-je avec un sourire. « Oh, Merlin tout puissant ! J'ai oublié Chris ! Désolée, Remus ! On en reparlera ! Mais n'oublie pas de prévenir les autres pour ce soir… »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et partis en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la Tour.

* * *

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, je m'arrêtai dans la Grande Salle, essoufflée. Ça commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude !

Chris m'attendait sur une table un peu isolée et lisait consciencieusement un livre – de Potions sans doute.

« Désolée » m'excusai-je piteusement en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié » fit-il en me regardant, un peu vexé je crois.

« Non, pas du tout ! » le rassurai-je. « C'est juste que j'ai croisé Remus Lupin, tu sais, un Gryffondor, et il fallait que je lui dise un truc. Et puis on a discuté … »

« Ah »

Je sortis mes affaires, posant au hasard plume, bouteille d'encre, parchemin de Potions à faire, et mon livre. J'avais encore le nez dans mon sac lorsqu'il reprit, un peu sèchement :

« C'est un ami à toi ? »

Je le regardai, étonnée. La question à mille gallions : est-ce que Remus Lupin était mon ami ?

« Tu sais, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Le début de l'année, grand maximum, comme les trois autres. Avant, ce n'était que des élèves parmi d 'autres… enfin, non, ils ont toujours été spéciaux. Un peu comme des mascottes de leur Maison. Mais Remus est gentil, et oui, il serait probablement un ami si on se connaissait un peu plus. »

« Comme l'autre brun, là, Black c'est ça ? »

« Oh… oui, pareil. » fis-je en priant Morgane et tous les gnomes de ne pas rougir.

« Ah. »

Il prit mon livre de Potions pour l'ouvrir à la bonne page et ne me parla plus que d'ingrédients et de philtres pendant toute l'heure.

* * *

Le soir, au dîner, je retrouvai Liz en grande discussion avec les jumeaux, Owen et Meurig, sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

« Il faut qu'on parle à propos de la nuit dernière » lui soufflai-je en m'asseyant.

« Ann, quelle bonne surprise ! » s'écria Owen. « Tu sais qu'on ne te voit plus ! »

« Je suis là. » répliquai-je.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce sont les Gryffondor qui t'accaparent ? » me taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui tirai la langue. « N'importe quoi. Je suis toujours avec Liz. »

« Sauf quand tu parles à Lupin. » indiqua Chris qui s'était joint à nous.

Liz me regarda, surprise, et Meurig émit un petit sifflement. Je rougis malgré moi. »

« On a discuté, c'est tout ! Arrête Meurig, c'est ridicule ! Je n'ai plus le droit de parler aux gens, à présent ! »

« Non, c'est juste que maintenant que tu parles aux gens, tu ne parles plus à tes amis ! »

« Oh, désolée Owen ! Je vais me rattraper ! On va tous aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi, d'accord ? »

« ça marche ! » fit mon meilleur ami, et son frère jumeau hocha la tête suivi de Chris.

Je me tournai vers Liz en souriant intérieurement. Elle me fixait et je savais ce que cet air-là voulait dire : elle savait que je savais ce qu'elle cachait. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle faisait plus qu'apprécier Owen. Je ne résistai pas à lui faire un large sourire.

* * *

Il y avait un clin d'œil pour Touffue et les autres amateurs(trices) de théâtre classique ;-)

Et sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? Ann est-elle près de découvrir le « grand over super méga big secret » (dixit Dr Ciboulette) ? La suite au prochain épisode…

Et la première qui me dit que le chapitre était trop court, je la maudis pour des décennies (c'est l'un des plus long de cette fic, j'en suis sûre :-)


End file.
